If I Were the Rain, Redux
by songsparrw1
Summary: Six years after graduation from Karakura High, Orihime returns to Japan from the U.S. to attend her class reunion.  Only Orihime knows the exact nature of the reunion she has planned.  Will her dreams become reality?  T for Romantic Involvement.  IchiHime
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**: **SPOILER** THROUGH MANGA CHAPTER 422._

_**Disclaimer: **BLEACH IS OWNED BY KUBO TITE. AUTHOR OF THIS STORY DOES NOT OWN ANY PORTION OF BLEACH._

_

* * *

_

**If I Were the Rain –Redux**

_by Songsparrw1_

_Six years after graduation from Karakura High, Orihime returns from the U.S. to Japan to attend her class reunion. The exact nature of that reunion is known only to Orihime. Will her dreams become reality?_

Chapter One

Baggage

Orihime stuffed clothing into the enormous canvas suitcase until the zippers smiled at her. Into it went a rainbow of pastel slips frosted with lace, bras in coral, purple, black with sleek thongs and panties; eye-popping bikinis, and bustier sets in colors of the sea. She blushed as she imagined actually wearing these, and sadly realized that her feelings would never change. She had collected all these items over the years, hiding them away, in hopes of modeling them for one particular pair of extremely warm brown eyes. The gleam and fire in those eyes was only a day-dream, still, but Orihime had plans…

She'd been living largely on hope. Her life clicked along the cold metal track of reality, but her dream life was rich fantasy. She imagined Ichigo and herself in a thousand vignettes: Dancing in Ichigo's arms in Renoir's café, surrounded by friends drinking wine in the lazy afternoon; kissing passionately in the moonlight on a balcony in Tangiers, hearts beating in time with a sultry middle eastern rhythm; Ichigo beating down the door to her lonely apartment at 4 a.m. to fall at her feet, begging her to come home to Japan, and give him the chance to make her happy beyond her wildest dreams.

In real life, her men were "just friends". They learned quickly not to press her for a kiss, or to expect to see her alone in her apartment. She would grab a quick lunch or meet them to catch a thriller at the movies, but beyond that, she was a princess of legend, lost in time.

An earthquake rattled the dream world: Tatsuki's announcement of a reunion tore open the landscape of sleeping fantasies, and the old dream of walking back into Ichigo's life, and seeing him astonished with her beauty and hungry for her company shoved its way out of the rubble. The dream lived! She would go to the reunion and be ready _for anything_. She was no longer a shy child vying for Ichigo's attention. _I am a grown woman, with an education and a career, and absolutely nothing else in my life. I miss him terribly, and this town seems empty. _She had absolutely nothing to lose, but everything to gain. She would make her feelings known and take her chances. If she had no choice but to return home rejected, she could hardly feel any worse. At least, she would have tried her best to win his heart.

Packing done, she checked her carry-on bags for essentials. Her tote held the latest Stephen King thriller, her sexiest shades, water, I-phone, and a little Dove chocolate. American snacks are really quite delicious, she'd discovered. And yet, what she wouldn't give to sit on the roof and eat a bean paste sandwich and drink juice with her friends. It all seemed like a lifetime ago, when she took it all for granted, being near Ichigo every day, and feeling the thrill of knowing that he truly cared about her as a friend.

Now her life was centered around the consulate. Her decision to study in America had opened vistas she would never have imagined, and led to her appointment to the Japanese embassy. She had almost decided against accepting it, unable to commit, because her heart was not where her feet stood.

She drifted back to that awful afternoon when Ichigo awoke in his room, surrounded by his friends. She'd been so excited when he finally woke up that she'd screamed out loud. Her joy gave way to profound sadness over what came next. She would never forget the expression of pure longing on Rukia's face as she said good-bye. She was torn between duty and love; she didn't want to leave Ichigo and go back to Soul Society. Ichigo's lanky form stood like a statue, head bent, waiting for Rukia to disappear completely, before he moved. His face was turned toward the sky, and Orihime had quietly walked away and gone home, leaving him to his private misery, not knowing if he cried, or how long he stood. She herself had cried enough tears for them both. The friends returned to studies, clubs, and sports, but life was emptier. It was a kind of living death, burial in minutes that didn't seem to mean much. She'd tried in vain to be happy and cheer up the nakama, but there was a cloud over the group that resisted her funniest faces and silliest songs.

The former substitute shinigami returned to a smaller sphere of study, work, and family. He worked at the clinic, sometimes at after-school jobs, and helped his sisters and friends with their essays or homework. Orihime watched sadly as Ichigo grew more and more distant. He never seemed unhappy, but there was a sense of closure that she hadn't wanted to disturb.

When the time came to go to university he chose to pursue a degree in medicine, as had Uryuu, much to the joy of their fathers. After six years of college and medical school, Ichigo served his internship and residency at Ryuken's hospital. He specialized in emergency medicine. Uryuu chose neurosurgery, but the rivalry that characterized their friendship never ended.

Having won a scholarship in English studies, Orihime left for America a year after the war. The night before she left, she walked to the clinic to say good-bye. In the back of her mind there was a scene of Ichigo declaring his love and asking her to stay. Of course she was prepared to do that, if her gave even the tiniest sign of regret at seeing her go. When she arrived at the clinic, the light in his window above the door winked out. It was only 9:30. She thought of him lying on his bed, arms under his head, drifting off to sleep. She turned and walked away, crying silent tears. There would be no regrets on his part, and no begging. She was only fooling herself. At once she turned back toward the street. "Good-bye, Ichigo" she said to herself. "Maybe in another life-time, things would have been different." The next morning she flew across the sea to her new life. It was exciting and absorbing, and exhausting, but it was not all she'd ever hoped for. She still dreamed of Ichigo…the Princess and her Cow-Herd, never together…

Tears dripped to her lap and startled her out of her reverie. Shaking her head at her own sentimentality, she returned to the mission at hand. Gathering her purse and keys and taking one last look around, she locked the door and wheeled her luggage down the hall to the waiting taxi, and her waiting destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, the property of Tite Kubo.

**Warning: Spoiler** through Bleach Manga Chapter 422

**If I Were the Rain – Redux**

By Songsparrw1

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_The Long Flight Home_

The lights of New York jeweled the dark as far as the eye could see. To the pensive gray eyes of Orihime Inoue, the twinkling metropolis was icy and cold. The vast landscape of possibilities afforded by such a wealth of culture and commerce left her a pauper of another sort: she was a lonely soul. Despite meeting and befriending dozens of influential and talented people, she had become strangely isolated. She simply found it hard to connect with others in any intimate way. They all had families and most had someone special, or at least prospects in that direction. She explored the city and found much to learn and admire, but it was intellectual and mechanical, and never touched the heart. Orihime's heart still belonged to Ichigo Kurosaki, whether he claimed it, or not. She felt as though her heart was adrift in the ocean between them, rocking in the waves of the sea like a strange jellyfish with no direction.

As she embarked on the series of flights, she often wondered what he was doing, and how he was. Tatsuki had perversely refused to tell her anything when she asked about him, and asked her pointedly: "If you really care how he is, Orhime, then why don't you _call_ him and ask him _yourself_?" She wouldn't dare phone; she felt he would think her strange for calling him after such a long time. She eyed her cellular for any sign of a missed call. Nothing. No messages. Even Tatsuki was quiet.

Well, now it was up to her. The wind of fate blew her ship towards Ichigo once again. Now, she was determined she would take advantage of this windfall to change her luck in love. She felt a surge of anxiety as the plane glided toward the west, in the first leg of the long trip back to Japan. "_Why should I be afraid? The worst has already happened_, " she reasoned to herself.

. . .

Many hours and airports later, she settled into her book as yet another flight attendant demonstrated once again the use of the flotation device and oxygen masks. Her neighbors snored gently next to her. She pull the tiny booklight and dog-eared novel from her carry on. The hours dragged by and the book's remaining pages dwindled. Feeling numb and surreal, she yawned and stretched and tried to get comfortable enough to nap. After a while, the drone of the engines soothed her and her eyes closed. The novel slid out of her hand. "_Orihime!" Ichigo called out, waving. "Over here!" He waved and smirked as he strode towards her. Her heart pounded, and she wanted to run to him. The crowd milled between them, and they lost sight of each other as the mob swelled in waves. She was lost among the throng. "Wait! Ichigo! Where are you?" she wailed. Her mouth was stuck shut. The words would not come out. _She blinked herself awake from the disturbing dream, and slowly realized that the other passengers were completely silent. No one was whispering, snoring, or laughing. The hum of the jets was the only sound. At the end of the aisle, a foreign man stood glaring down at the passengers in her row, his strange-looking weapon slung across one arm. Her neighbors on either side sat tensely, clutching their arm rests, and stealing fearful sidelong glances to see if she understood what she was seeing. The armed man glared at her murderously, as though her very presence offended him in some way. Orihime kept her eyes on the back of the seat in front of her, not wanting to make contact of any sort with such naked hatred. It had been years since she'd faced down an arrancar, but she recognized the pure destructive force behind the emotion. It was a stare she would never forget.

_Home Fires, Burning_

Tatsuki sat at the small table in her flat, sipping a mug of tea and finalizing the arrangements for the group's reunion activities. Although the reunion didn't involve the entire class, it required extensive coordination. She'd enjoyed the work of granting the group's wishes. Her negotiating skills secured the best food and venues for their yen. Local eateries had bid competitively for their event, resulting in a dazzling array of sports events, dinners, mixers, and even a banquet. It would be hectic and fun, and she couldn't wait to see her friends together again.

She smiled as she thought of one particular friend, on the transoceanic flight due to arrive in a few hours. _Oh Orihime, how much have you really changed_? _Are you still carrying_ _the torch for Ichigo? I hope so, for his sake._ _Poor idiot has really suffered since you_ _left. absence, in his typically stoic fashion_. _He'd never mention it to anyone, but then he_ _never talked about his feelings_.

The warm, caring side of Kurosaki seemed to have died with his shinigami powers. He didn't date anyone on the hospital staff, or any of their old friends. Everywhere he went, he left a trail of puzzled, frustrated women. _Ichigo, you lunkhead, you don't deserve a_ _woman like Orihime_. _Is it possible you never even saw how much she likes you?_ Sighing in defeat, she retrieved her buzzing cell-phone. She was not at all surprised at the name on the caller ID. Ichigo was already calling to ask about Orihime.

"Hey Ichigo." she feigned nonchalantly. She knew he was beside himself with anticipation. She wanted to rub it in as much as possible – teach him a lesson about trying to be 'cool'. The distraught voice yelling something on the other end was not what she had expected to hear. He was yelling something about Orihime on the news? She thumbed the remote, switching on her flat-screen. Her heart dropped in her chest as she watched live coverage of the latest display of man's inhumanity to man: Orihime's flight number appeared in the text crawl at the bottom of the screen, as the news channel reported the terrorist hijacking of flight 427 from San Francisco to Tokyo. Tatsuki felt sick as the realization hit. Orihime was one of many hostages aboard the plane in control of political zealots carrying weapons.

How could this possibly be any worse?

_Ichigo Wakes Up_

The sun shone through the blinds in Ichigo's highrise near the hospital. The tiny efficiency apartment was more of a dorm room than a plush bachelor pad, but that didn't matter much to Dr. Kurosaki. He liked the café in the basement that served his favorite soup, and most of all, the washer and dryer closet that allowed him to do his laundry any time of day or night, and walk to the hospital rather than ride a bus. He'd landed the Chief Resident's position at the hospital, and he spent most of his time at work. He kept a pillow in his locker. There were still times when he would jump from his bed, certain he'd heard his shinigami badge, only to find it was his pager buzzing. For him, it had been a seamless transition. He went from protecting his loved ones from death to protecting them from disease or injury. He trained, he studied, and he drilled. His father had been much the same as a younger shinigami. It turns out they had a lot in common, although no one could have told him that when he was sixteen, and a substitute soul-reaper in Karakura town.

He'd grown up wondering why his mother was married to such a bizarre man. It was only when he'd returned to life as a normal teen that he'd discovered who his father truly was. The story was serpentine and completely implausible, but nonetheless true. Somehow both he and his father had patients in the World of the Living, and tried to keep them there.

Today would be a special day, and he alternately whistled happily or scowled and raked his hair in frustration when a stray feeling of doubt would flutter in his stomach. This would be the day he would see Orihime again, and find out if she still cared for him. He'd always been a little awed by the fact that she had a crush on him, but never considered it a serious matter. He thought she would outgrow those feelings once he became a 'regular' guy and lost his hero's halo. He always pretended not to notice her blushes, and her shyness, and avoided thinking about it much. He couldn't imagine such a gentle, beautiful girl would like someone as simple and straightforward as himself. When she left for America, he was disappointed, but he had let her go, saying nothing. What could he offer her that could compete with the promise she'd found in her new life? He was unsure of himself and his place in the world after his temporary assignment as a substitute soul reaper ended. He had still been adjusting to the loss of his shinigami powers and return to so-called normal existence, and wasn't ready to sort his feelings towards this funny girl. His hesitation cost him dearly. It took six months for him to actually admit to himself that he'd somehow developed deep feelings for his friend along the way, and was now missing her terribly. By the time he discovered the source of his misery it was too late to do much about it. He considered writing her a letter, or calling, but rehearsing that script was an exercise in futility. He was practically incapable of talking about feelings and had always avoided such discussions at all costs. What could he possibly write to her, or worse yet, _tell her on the phone_ that would convince her she would be better off with him in Japan? He considered flying to New York, but he was terrified of finding she no longer cared for him, or that he'd been replaced in her affections. He couldn't imagine himself banging down her door at some ungodly hour, standing awkwardly outside in her hallway, not knowing what to say, or even begging her to take a chance on him. She would think he was crazy or something, for sure.

_All right, Orihime. You just walk into that reunion by yourself, I dare you. I won't give you a chance to walk out alone again, not this time._ He knew what he wanted, finally. He wanted a lifetime with Orihime, if she would still have him. Tatsuki had been maddeningly cryptic about Orihime's status, seemingly unwilling to help him in any way. She made him work for every morsel of information, and teased him cruelly anytime he asked about her. She dared him to call her directly, and her scathing quips about his manhood stung his bruised ego. This reunion she'd organized was like an organ transplant. He might just have a chance - _if only she still thinks of me that way, _he hoped to himself.

He flipped on the small TV and waited for the weather forecast as he made coffee. A news announcer intoned in a solemn voice-over as stock footage of an American jet airliner flashed on the screen. "Airline officials in the U.S. have confirmed the reports of the hijacking of transoceanic flight 747 from San Francisco en route to Tokyo, at approximately 4 a.m. Tokyo time. The number of hijackers and the group responsible is still unknown, however, nor is their intent." The pot in his hand crashed to the sink as he hurdled the bar to turn up the volume. The information stunned him. It was like some crazy re-enactment of the events preceding the Winter War. He watched helplessly as she was once again at the mercy of unknown assailants. This time, there would be no shady candy store owner or shinigami noble to lend him support. His stomach knotted as his fists clenched and unclenched. He stood, rooted, glaring at the screen. Rage exploded in his brain. He speed-dialed Tatsuki, cursing under his breath.

"Turn on the TV, now! Orihime's flight's been hijacked! She's a hostage!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Bleach, the property of Tite Kubo

**Warning: Spoiler** through Bleach Manga Chapter 422

**If I Were the Rain – Redux**

_By Songsparrw1_

Chapter Three

_The Long Flight Home, Continued_

_

* * *

_

Orihime assessed the situation as cold fear clawed her stomach. The men on the plane looked serious, and somewhat deranged. Their eyes bulged with intensity. Sweat ringed their clothing and shone on their brows. They jerked and shouted as if they might vaporize the plane in frustration.

The pilot was still safe behind the locked cockpit's steel door, but it would be only a matter of time before they would start threatening to kill passengers to bargain for their demands. She might be able to distract their captors with her _shun shun rikka. _Who could she count on to challenge the hijackers with so many vulnerable passengers aboard? Everyone looked terrified. There had to be a marshal-traveling incognito. Which passenger was the marshal, and where was he/she sitting? She counted four terrorists with weapons. This would be a difficult mission for a trained agent. _What can I do with my shield? How will I find the marshal and tell him I want to help? _ _I can't just wait until they grab one of us. Then it will be too late_ – _someone will die tonight. _The thought of seeing someone killed on her trip to Japan made her feel inexplicably angry. Something in her rebelled, and the fear ebbed.

She began to study the faces of those in her section. Suddenly it occurred to her that she didn't have to find the marshal. Her flight attendant would give away his position by her actions. She turned her attention to the attractive woman that had offered her a drink earlier. The woman was watching someone furtively from her seat at the back of the plane. Her eyes kept flicking to the same area of seats. Orihime traced the line of sight to a tall, broad-shouldered man, dressed in a business suit and expensive shoes, traveling alone. He hadn't been reading, and he hadn't taken a drink or snack. He seemed to be deep in thought as he sat, his big hands placed comfortably on the armrests. The seat next to him was empty. He appeared to be completely at ease. She guessed it was strictly for show, but the show was too good to be true. This man had _practiced_ at looking calm. He had to be a policeman, a soldier, or a _marshal_.

Now, what to do? How could she communicate with him without risking exposure? Orihime looked at her novel on the seat. It still had the pen stuck in it for a bookmark. She pretended to open and read the book but palmed the pen in her sleeve. Her row-mates had cried themselves to sleep an hour after their captors announced their intent to re-route the plane to an undisclosed destination. She carefully coded a note in the pages of he novel by circling words and listing the page numbers. She then tore off the back cover of the book. She waited until the swarthy guard was farthest away, and then quickly lofted the novel over the seat to land in the marshal's lap. The sweaty guard turned at the soft sound of the book landing, but saw nothing amiss. The marshal had not changed position, and no one else moved or spoke. She watched the marshal looking down at the book in his lap, thumbing through the pages, and finally saw his eyes quickly rake the aisle. At last his eyes looked sharply in general direction, and she called attention to herself by lifting up all her hair with one hand as though she were warm, and fanning herself with the back cover of the book. The marshal's eyes bored into her briefly, and he nodded imperceptibly.

What had her message said? "I can help you if you draw on the man. Let me know when." The words were scattered over ten pages.

_The Vigil_

The nakama gathered at Tatsuki's apartment, which was as close to the airport as they could get. The airport was jammed with law enforcement and the harried families of the passengers. A blockade had been set up denying access to the terminals. As no one in their group was a family member, they were not allowed inside.

Ichigo cursed himself for not being able to protect Orihime, or even to advocate for her. Once again, Orihime was alone and probably afraid, and completely at the mercy of the merciless. _Orihime, be strong. I promise you, it will be the last time you will fight alone._ He stared miserably at the window, the wall, and the television.

Tatsuki's doorbell rang over and over. She hugged Chad, who bent to receive her embrace. She repeated the latest update. Ichigo paced angrily, hands stuck in his pockets. Chad said, "I don't suppose we can get into the airport, can we?" Ichigo shook his head as he clasped the tall man's big hand.

"Hey Chad! How're you doin', buddy?" Ichigo said to him as he clapped him on the back. Have you been able to find out anything we don't know?" he asked, referring to Chad's contacts in the department. Chad settled his long frame onto a floor cushion, draping his long legs in between pieces of furniture. He'd made detective last year, being the small force's youngest. His strength and deadly calm made him an imposing arm of the law. "No, the bureau doesn't like to share with us." He intoned gravely. He'd just gotten off duty, and his jacket and holster hung on a pegged rack by Tatsuki's door. "My partner told me he'd heard the group was PLO, but it turned out not to be true." He smiled tiredly up at Tatsuki, who handed him a mug of cocoa and a plate with cookies. "Don't spill that on my rug, or I'll beat your butt" was all she said. Ichigo snorted archly.

The doorbell rang again, and this time Uryuu entered, in gray scrubs. Tatsuki kissed him and they whispered together for a moment. "I hope you don't mind my asking, but can I shower here?" he said, holding up his bag. "I came the first break I got." The emergency room had been quieter than usual, and he gratefully bolted at the end of his shift to join his friends.

"Ichigo, Chad, " he acknowledged. "I wish our re-acquaintance were under happier circumstances," he said formally. The sadness in his eyes and the droop in his normally square shoulders belied his mood. He ducked into a bathroom down the hallway and closed the door behind him.

"Are any of you hungry? Tatsuki offered. "There's plenty of stew and rolls on the stove. Please help yourselves whenever you're ready, " She herself felt queasy and numb, and she couldn't stop crying. She would not be eating. Knowing her friend was alone and frightened made her feel lonely herself. Just being with her friends was the only thing she could do, and it would have to suffice. Her cellular buzzed, first for Mizuiro's call, then Keigo's, Chizuru's, and four _other_ classmates who'd seen the bulletin or just arrived at the airport amidst the chaos. Many were friends in town for the reunion and were calling to offer help and get updates. She was exhausted, but she couldn't stop the gears clanking in her mind, imagining what might be happening on the plane.

Ichigo stopped pacing and stared out the darkened window_. Come back to me Orihime! I swear to you, Orihime, if you just come back to me this time, I will never let you go. I will never fail you again… I'll protect you my whole life, with my body, and my very soul, just please, please, come back to me…_ Her bravest face, the one with quavering pink lips and tears tracing their way past her chin - the face that had seen his most bestial form, and still stood her ground, haunted him.

He rubbed his eyes when the intensity in his heart threatened to burn its way out of his eyelids in liquid form for all the world to see, and sank to a cushion on the floor, shoulders slumped.

Tatsuki watched him, surmising his state of mind. _Yeah, Ichigo, you're hurting now, pal. You can't do anything to help this time, can you?_ She walked over to where he finally settled and kneaded his shoulders, wanting to comfort him unobtrusively. He put one hand on top of hers, rubbing her fingers absently. She bent and whispered in his ear. He nodded his thanks and flashed a brief smile that did not reach his brown eyes.

Presently Uryuu emerged from the bath, damp hair clinging to his long elegant neck. "Mmm, come and sit by me, Uryuu - you smell great!" Tatsuki teased. He gave her a quick hug, rubbing her back affectionately while he blushed behind his small smile. The others covertly exchanged smiles of delight at this small but uncharacteristic demonstration of intimacy. Gathering food and drink, one by one they all settled around the TV, and talked quietly about nothing in particular, while the minutes turned to hours, and they waited to hear what would become of their friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Bleach, the property of Tite Kubo

**Warning: Spoiler** through Bleach Manga Chapter 422

**If I Were the Rain – Redux**

_By Songsparrw1_

Chapter Four

_Peril in the Sky_

_

* * *

_

Orihime pretended to doze, but kept her face turned toward the marshal, peeking through her eyelashes. The situation seemed to be about the same. The captors said nothing further as they watched the passengers, allowing them to visit the toilet, tend to children, and even access their carry-on luggage. Could it be they had given up this futile quest? Was the hijacking a failure? Orihime thought uneasily about the implications of a failed hijacking. _If their plans failed, what does that mean for us? Are we witnesses that need to be eliminated? Will they blow us all up to show their strength? Will they let us go?_

Her heart clutched as she thought of this last. It might be over soon.

Her watch said they had to be somewhere near Tokyo; if anything were to be done, it had to be done immediately. She peeked again at the marshal. He had risen from his seat, and asked to go to the toilet. He glanced at her very briefly. She tensed and surreptitiously readied herself to act. He disappeared into the toilet. When he re-appeared, he suddenly crouched and fired three shots in rapid succession, dropping three of the captors before they had a chance to grab a hostage. The fourth stormed down the aisle amidst screams and protests with his weapon raised. He drew a bead on the armed marshal: "Die, pig" he spat. Orihime sprang from her seat and half-fell into the aisle, shouting "I Reject" as she hastily threw up a shield between the shooter and the marshal. A wicked-looking arrow zinged against the golden barrier and shattered into harmless pieces with a ripping sound. The shooter froze, looking at her crazily. "Now, Marshal! " she shouted as she dropped the bright shield. The wide-eyed marshal lost no time in taking aim. He fired another round, directly between the armed man's eyes. Blood spattered all over Orihime, as she cringed on the floor. Everywhere was mad panic of screaming and tumbling passengers. Children wailed, and the crew exploded into the aisles, begging everyone to remain seated and remain quiet. The dead lay bleeding, and the marshal sank to one knee, feeling for a pulse on each body. He leaned over Orihime and lifted her gently from the floor. "Are you injured, miss?" he asked with concern, his face white.

"N-no – I'm fine!" she stammered.

"Preston Haynes, United States Marshall" he flashed his badge and spoke brusquely.

"Orihime Inoue, " she murmured, still in shock. He marched her to the rear of the plane, big hands on her shoulders, navigating through the panicked aisle. As soon as they reached a curtained area, he spun her to face him and spoke urgently in a quiet voice:

"Miss Inoue, I can't thank you enough for what you did. You are a very brave young woman. Now would you mind telling me, exactly what the hell I saw just now? It looked like you used some kind of light to stop that crossbow. What was that, and who ARE you?"

Orihime smiled angelically, and said nothing. The marshal was nonplussed. His mind raced as he stared at her, assessing her resolve. _How am I going to write this up? The hostile's crossbow_ _was neutralized by a time traveler's force field? A witch used magic to cast a spell on a weapon, causing it to misfire? An alien used an energy weapon to prevent a terrorist attack? They'll take my badge._

He looked at her, perplexed. She was clearly not an agent of any sort. Her moves were those of an ordinary person on a crowded plane. Although she was shaking with fear, she had acted with presence of mind, but not the professional agility of a trained agent. She didn't look particularly strong or muscular, although she had a singularly beautiful face and figure, he thought.

"Well? he said. "I'm waiting for an answer, Miss Inoue," he stated, but without much conviction. His eyes bored the floor and he was clearly exasperated behind his professional demeanor.

"I don't know what you mean, Marshal. I shoved the bow so it would fire at the ceiling of the plane," she said simply in a quiet voice.

He stared into her sincere gray eyes for a moment, thinking. "Okay." He nodded wearily. "Have it your way," he sighed, and rubbed his brow. "…for _now_." His jaw set, and a muscle twitched.

"Stay here, will you, please, while I check on the crew. We'll need to talk again later, but for now, just rest. Can I get you a glass of water and a blanket, at least?" he asked kindly, brows high.

She nodded, relieved. With one hand he waved down a passing flight attendant who stopped in her tracks, and flashed Orihime an astonished look over the stack of blankets in her arms, and then she quickly disappeared. She returned with a bottle of water and shook out a blanket. Expertly bundling Orihime securely like an infant, she whispered her thanks and admiration over and over, even hugging her and dabbing tears from her own eyes. At last, she left Orihime in peace, and the exhausted girl drifted into a doze as the stress of the journey and her emotions overtook her.

_The Interview_

Interminable hours passed after the group deplaned. There were interviews and examinations, and of course, luggage issues. Many officials surrounded them with offers of food, drinks, slippers, and blankets as they waited for the last of the investigation to conclude. Orihime dozed several times, dreaming the same crowded airport dream every time. It did not get any better upon repetition. She had trouble keeping reality and dreams separated in her whirling thoughts.

"Well, that's all I need," the liaison from law enforcement concluded. He bowed and spoke: "Goodnight, Miss Inoue. It has been a pleasure to know you. You have my card; if you need anything, don't hesitate to call anytime. My cellular is on the reverse, and most importantly - thank you _again_, Miss, you are a very brave young woman. Your family must be very proud of you, " he finished, bowing deeply.

"This officer will take you anywhere you need to go tonight," he beckoned a uniformed policeman who stood nearby, regarding her solemnly.

"How do you do? He said, bowing and smiling. I'm Tonkegawa Hirako, at your service. Please allow me to escort you to your home. The press is formidable, but I will do my best to get you past them without delay. Let us go now, Miss," He placed an arm around her shoulders and they marched together past the crowd of reporters and passengers. A ragged cheer broke out and applause punctuated the echoing tunnels as they crossed the terminal in a cart. A patrol car waited at the curb, lights flashing. As the door closed, Orihime sank back into the seat, completely spent. _Am I dreaming again? This does not feel real. What day is it? I don't even know what time it is…and I don't ever remember being this tired, even after Las Noches. _

"Miss, we're here, " spoke a voice in her dream. She had fallen asleep again. She half-rose from her seat in the patrol car, and looked up at the front of Tatsuki's building. Around the car stood Tatsuki, Chad, Uryuu, and a weeping Chizuru. As she groggily lifted herself from the seat, a strong pair of leather-covered arms suddenly plucked her from the vehicle. Ichigo held her so tightly against his chest, she could scarcely breathe, but breathe she did – the heavenly scent of his skin and hair hadn't changed. He said absolutely nothing at all, but buried his face in _her_ hair. She felt his ragged breathing, and realized with a shock that his breath hitched in his chest. He continued to clutch her as the others surrounded them, all hugging and patting at once. She could hear sniffles, sobs, and incoherent confessions of relief as they crowded around to confirm her well-being and express joy and gratitude for her safe return. "You idiot! You could have been killed! But hey, way to go!" Tatsuki choked tearfully.

At last Ichigo released her, and she looked into incredibly sorrowful eyes, which gleamed wetly in the low light of dawn. He gripped her hand gently in his, and drew her to the entryway.

"I want a shower" was all she could manage to say. They fussed over her, donating pajamas and toiletries in lieu of her own, which had been impounded along with all the passengers' luggage from the flight. It would not be released until the investigation was completed the following day. The airport had issued her a voucher to help cover the replacement of her necessaries, but for now, she did not have so much as a toothbrush.

_A Shower is a Wonderful Thing_

Hot water steamed against her face and neck, and she scrubbed violently to remove any speck of the dead man's blood. Clouds of steam billowed, and she hugged herself, shivering despite the heat. _Did I imagine that Ichigo looked that upset?_ He hadn't seemed this worried when she'd been kidnapped. _Could this mean_….. _?_ As she rinsed the last of the shampoo and suds, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in the towels that smelled of lavender and almond. A fluffy robe and puffy slippers warmed her tired body, and she sighed, relaxed and soothed. _I could fall asleep right here, _she thought,_ but_ _first, I need to talk to Ichigo, like right now_. She regarded her reflection in the mirror, a haze around her image rendering her into a sort of ethereal vision.

"Orihime, can I get you anything?" Ichigo called to her through the closed door.

"Um, no, thanks, Kurosaki-kun!" she almost giggled. She was naked under the soft robe, and he was on the other side of the door, talking to her. The intimate scenario sent a frisson of excitement through her body. She pulled on Tatsuki's warm pj's and the slippers. The door opened, and she appeared in a cloud of lavender- scented steam.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked softly, as he took both her hands in his, and looked directly into her eyes. Deep concern furrowed his brow.

"Yes, much better, now, thank you, Kurosaki kun" she said aloud. _I feel like singing and tap-dancing, now, thanks to you, you big hunk of burning love, _her heart replied, as she gazed in amazement at her small hands in his. Joy exploded in her brain, as she received confirmation of all she suspected. He was finally showing some feelings for her, after all this time.

"How about a bowl of soup?" his eyes twinkled as he smiled.

"Oh yes, please! Is there any bean paste?" she made a funny face.

He snorted, mouth twisting up on one side.

"Just kidding!" she clowned, making a weird puckered eye expression.

"I'll get it for you – just come to the kitchen when you're ready. You haven't changed at all, have you?" He smiled lazily, and backed away, reluctantly releasing her hands. She beamed back at him, unable to hide her feelings.

The room hummed with conversation and laughter, and the smell of food wafted. Chad's guitar thrummed an arpeggio. A cheer broke out as she entered the living area, blushing furiously under her shining wet auburn hair at the scrutiny of so many pairs of smiling eyes.

"Have a seat! Tatsuki said, as she pulled out a chair, "We've been waiting for you- " she continued, ". . .like one pig waits for another!" and they all laughed at the ancient joke. Ichigo set a bowl of soup and a mug of tea in front of her, and opened a napkin and draped it gently on her lap. She smiled up at him and murmured "Kurosaki-kun is too kind" and he eyed her with a low chuckle. He took the seat next to her, and draped one arm around the back of her chair.

"Give the girl room to eat, willya?" Tatsuki snorted. Orihime flashed a smile at Ichigo, still blushing. She found herself unable to swallow much of the soup after all. Her stomach was full of butterflies. Some of them made their way around her heart, and their wings beat in rhythm with it, until she thought Ichigo would surely hear it. His warm brown eyes were intense. He seemed to be unable to suppress his smile. She pushed the bowl away, and dabbed her mouth.

"Not hungry?" he asked gently.

"Not really, no. I'm just sleepy," she yawned.

"Come into the bedroom, Inoue," he said in a low voice, rising and pulling out her chair.

She regarded him with alarm, flushing scarlet. A hush fell over the room as the nakama reacted to his request.

"I want to take your blood pressure, is all" he supplied innocently. "Ishida, can I borrow your bag? I left mine in my locker." Uryuu nodded assent and tossed it to him as they passed him. He had a wry smile on his face.

"Thanks, man," Ichigo shot back as he snatched it from the air with one hand.

"No problem, hot shot" he quipped. "Do you require assistance, doctor Kurosaki?" he

asked with a perfectly serious expression in place.

"No thank you, Dr. Ishida, but thanks for offering, just the same." He replied, equally seriously.

The other nakama witnessed this exchange with a mixture of barely suppressed humor and disbelief. Orihime glanced at both, questioning the tone of the exchange, clearly puzzled. She suddenly smiled, and rubbed the back of her head. _Some things never change_, she thought to herself as they entered Tatsuki's bedroom and closed the door behind them.

_The Heart Speaks for Itself_

_What were you thinking, just now, Orihime?_ thought Ichigo. His imagination ran riot. As much as he longed to speak with her alone, he knew this was not the best time or place, but it would have to do. He gestured toward a chair beside the bed. She removed the fluffy robe, revealing Tatsuki's sensible dark green plaid flannel pajama set, and sat comfortably in the armchair. She thought wistfully of the beautiful gowns in her luggage. _This isn't exactly in line with my plan of attack, but it will have to do_, she mused. He took her wrist in his fingers, and studied the dial of his watch.

At the touch of his fingers, her pulse began to race. His eyes flicked to her face and he noted the high color in her cheeks, and the increased rise and fall of her substantial bosom. He squelched the smirk he felt coming on, and put on his best professional manner. "Hmm," he mused aloud. _Pulse just jumped right up_. _Wow_. He thought. He fastened the cuff around her upper arm, pushing up the sleeve of her pajama top. He pumped the bulb and listened to the stethoscope intently as he released the thumbscrew. _Pressure's up too. _He removed the cuff and put it away in the bag, satisfied that she was not in immediate danger.

"Breathe in?" he requested as he placed the scope on her bare skin. He forced himself not to look too closely at the creamy expanse surrounding the bell of his scope, or the swell of her bosom underneath the dark flannel pajama top. He didn't trust his instincts this near to her, in such an intimate setting. There was no sterile curtain, no smell of alcohol. They were alone in a bedroom, together, and she was wearing fuzzy pajamas and smelling like _heaven_.

"and release the breath . . .' he finished, moving the scope.

"Breathe in?" he said, listening, "and release," he stole a glance at her wide gray eyes. She was so tempting, so vulnerable, and her sweet features and figure drew his eyes like a glowing, trembling lily: lush, tender, and deliciously fragrant….he fought to remember that he was her doctor at the moment, and subdued his unruly thoughts.

"Kurosaki-kun is going to too much trouble," she murmured, but to herself she begged _Please don't stop! Your hands on me feel so… ! Oh, I can't stand it! I could just…_Her heart pounded in her chest. She felt _electrified_, and remembered, too late, that she wasn't wearing a bra under the top of Tatsuki's too-small pajama top. She felt her face ignite at the same time her body responded to Ichigo's touch. _Oh no! I'm so embarrassed. I was so tired, I completely forgot to put my underwear back on. I know he'll notice, and what will he think of me?_ She bit her lip anxiously, and then remembered, that this newer, kinder version of Ichigo was probably quite happy to see any _part_ of her that she wanted to show, underwear notwithstanding.

Her shyness faded as she reconsidered his concerned expression_. I wonder what he's thinking?_ Then, he cleared his throat, and tried to speak. His voice cracked as though his throat were dry.

_Confessions_

"You seem a little, er, _excited_, Inoue, " he observed. "Are you still upset about something?" he asked. She shook her head slowly and an enigmatic smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

"Do you think you can sleep now? You should be pretty much overcome by jet lag, but I don't really see any signs of that. On the contrary, you seem – _over-stimulated,_ if anything. Can you think of any reason for that? " his eyes searched hers for the answer, which he read there without any words. She said nothing, but taking his hand gently in hers, she kissed his fingertips lightly and placed his hand against her cheek. Lifting her brimming eyes to his dark, glowing ones, she smiled, and took a deep breath. She resolved to fulfill her promise to herself. The moment she'd been waiting for was now. She would tell Ichigo the truth.

As she kissed his hand, his breath hitched, and he regarded her with heavily lidded eyes that burned with an intensity that took her breath away. He slowly stroked her cheek experimentally, tracing her jawline with the back of his hand. His thumb stopped at her full lower lip, and she kissed it. His hand dropped to cradle her neck, and he lowered his mouth over hers and gently brushed her lips, his breath warming her face. He kissed her, slowly at first, and then more firmly, licking her lips and pushing his tongue against hers with hunger and insistence. She seemed to melt against him, returning his kiss with a low moan. _I can't believe this is happening, _she thought. _I think parts of me are on fire…does anyone ever catch on fire from kissing?_

Sighing, she fisted his hair and pulled her to him in a tight embrace. She gripped his shirt and pressed him to her. "Oh Ichigo!" She breathed. I love you so much! I can't keep it inside any longer. I've loved you for so long now.." her eyes searched his for a response.

At this heartfelt confession, Ichigo felt dizzy. The realization hit him with the force of a train. He'd been afraid she would turn him away, no longer interested, or worse, walk in the door on the arm of another man with a ring on her finger. Only a few hours ago, he'd been worried that she might be killed. _She loves me? _his mind slowly made its way to the present. _That kiss…was amazing…I don't believe what I'm hearing! She loves __me__. _He wanted to scream it from the rooftop for all to hear. Instead he would tell her. He gently returned her shoulders so that he could see her face when he spoke.

"Orihime, I have something to say to you. I've been such an idiot," he continued. "I've loved you since I brought you home from Las Noches, but I just couldn't tell you then. I was lost when you left, and I've missed you every day you've been gone. When I heard about the plane, I nearly lost my mind, " he finished, voice breaking. His eyes gleamed wetly.

He knelt next to the bed, and reached into a pocket for a small box. He opened it as he spoke, "Orihime, will you marry me, and be mine forever? I promise you, you'll never be lonely, because I will never leave you _alone again_." An exquisitely cut diamond sparkled on a simple band.

"Oh, Ichigo, " she whispered, shocked. This rivaled her most romantic dreams. She could never have imagined anything this wonderful, _and it is really happening_?

"Yes! Oh yes!" she giggled nervously as tears shone in her eyes. Her giggles intermingled with his low chuckle, and there were several long silences, broken with deep sighs. Four pairs of ears monitored the conversation with drinking glasses pressed to the door.

He took the ring from the box, and slipped it onto her finger. "Do you like it? It's called a princess cut, " he said.

"Oh, I love it! It's beautiful, Ichigo, she said softly, gazing at it in wonder. "And I love YOU!" she breathed rapturously, and smiled at him, with the happiest, most dazzling expression, that started slowly with her lips, and shone like the sunrise in her eyes. He could hardly breathe at the realization that this beautiful woman loved him, and he had just made her happier than he'd ever seen her. They both laughed at the same time, each unable to contain the relief at having told the other their deepest secret, which was only a secret to one another, after all.

_Sharing the Wealth_

Outside in the hallway, the stifled laughter and gasps of incredulity threatened to expose the surveillance operation of their friends on the other side of the door. They jumped up and retreated to the living area, still snickering, to gloat, rate, and review the scene.

"Ichigo got brave," Chad offered first.

"I know, right? Ichigo! Sheesh, man," Tatsuki laughed.

"Took him long enough" snorted Uryuu.

"Okay! SHUSH! - here they come. Act _surprised_!" Tatsuki coached. They pretended to be reading the paper's account of the hijacking to one another. That might have been convincing, except that Uryuu was holding his section upside down, having removed his glasses to better press his head against the door.

A moment later, the couple returned, hand-in-hand, both red-faced and smiling, eyes glittering in the bright light of early morning coming through the windows. "Uh, guys, we have an announcement" Ichigo said hoarsely. They looked at each other sideways, unable to conceal their glee.

Three pairs of eyes looked up at the same time, a study in bad acting of innocent surprise.

"Orihime has just agreed to be my wife." He smiled - a rare, open expression that pulled at Tatsuki's heartstrings. She hadn't seen such a smile since Ichigo was a small boy, holding his mother's hand as they made their way home after practice.

The men jumped up and slapped him on the back, proclaiming their disbelief at how long it took him to get around to claiming his rare prize. Tatsuki hugged Orihime and whispered in her ear something that made her nod furiously and dissolve into a fit of giggles. After much congratulation, the group broke up and headed for their respective beds. Tomorrow would be a _very_ good day. The reunion was _on!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Bleach, the property of Tite Kubo

**Warning: Spoiler** through Bleach Manga Chapter 422

**If I Were the Rain – Redux**

_By Songsparrw1_

Chapter Five

_Negotiations Begin_

Orihime awoke to the smell of coffee and cinnamon. Sunlight streamed through the clean windows of the cozy guest room, and warmed the air. Her fuzzy sight wandered over the patterns on the ceiling. The stillness that told her she was alone here. She took her time waking up, alternately dozing and waking until she remembered something important had happened. _Was I dreaming about Ichigo again? _She stretched, yawning wide, when something sparkled in the light and caught her eye. She looked at her ring. She gasped and held her hand out to examine the dream on her finger that had materialized somehow. "Oh! It's _not_ a dream!" she cried as she sat up in the bed. She started with fright when she spotted a familiar spiky head in the reflection of the dresser's antique mirror. "Ichigo? How long –

"Have I been here? Oh, long enough to know you drool on your pillow when you snore."

"Gyaa! Don't say such a thing! She swatted him with the pillow. I do not! Do I?"

He dodged her attack and grabbed the pillow neatly. He leaned his chin on his folded hands on the edge of the bed and smirked. "Sure you do, just like my sisters."

"Where is everyone? Why did you stay behind? Not just for me, I hope," but her smile told him she was completely _thrilled_ that he had done that very thing.

"I'm exactly where I want to be, " he intoned slowly, with sincerity. He kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair. "Now that you're awake, why don't we eat some breakfast and find out what Tatsuki has going for us this morning, hmm?" he paused at the slight dimming of her beam. "What's wrong?" he frowned. Not up to it yet?" he brushed the curls away from her creamy skin and planted a chaste kiss there.

"Oh, I'm fine today! She all but bolted from the bed to demonstrate her energy level. "I just wish we could have a little longer to ourselves, that's all," she said wistfully. "Is that selfish?"

"Are you kidding? I just got you back," he smirked as he encircled her waist and fully studied her sleepy eyes and disheveled hair. He traced her face with one finger as though he had never seen it before. She looked angelic and peaceful.

"I know," she said sadly.

Their happiness was tempered with a sense of loss. It had taken them years to find the courage to be open to each other. Having once made that mistake, it was as if they could only be completely honest with each other.

Ichigo took her hand and smiled. Orihime was surprised at his tenderness. Somehow, she hadn't expected him to be so intuitive. "I didn't want to cause you to miss out on anything. Tatsuki will probably flay me alive if I don't deliver you to Aldo's by lunchtime. They're still playing soccer at the park. We have a little time, yet. I want coffee, do you?" she nodded and they walked hand in hand to the kitchen.

Taking a couple of mugs from a rack, Ichigo poured for them both. They sat down close to each other at the small table, Ichigo leaning back but placing an arm around her chair and a foot on the rung of it.

"Orihime – I have to ask you something."

"What is it? You seem so _serious_" she teased.

"Well, we haven't exactly had a chance to talk. " he began.

"Oh, I know what you're going to ask," she said smiling coyly, and tilting her head to one side. Am I staying in Japan, or going back to the U.S.?" she smiled and said nothing, as if she knew a secret, but wouldn't share.

Ichigo's heart flipped in his chest at her expression. _Has she always been this beautiful? _He was holding his breath. _Why won't she answer_? He was in agony.

"Well, yes. I can't offer you anything as nice as you had in New York. I live in an efficiency, and it was fine for me because I work so much. We might not even have room for our clothes and books. Much less all our other stuff," he said as he stirred his coffee and took a swallow, giving her time to answer.

"I don't suppose you would want to live at the Clinic?" he added hopefully.

"Ichigo, " she began: "I really don't care much about anything I left behind. It was _nice_ to have a pretty apartment and nice things, but that didn't make me _happy, _because I had no one to share it with."

"And what about your career? You don't think you're going to miss it? I feel like I'm asking you to give up an awful lot, just to be with me. Is it really okay for you to do that?"

"I will have a new career! I want to have a family, too," she said wistfully. "I loved the states, but I miss _Japan_. I miss our friends. _And,_ I want to be with_ you_," she concluded, with a heartbreakingly beautiful pout on her perfect lips, and a warm glow in her eyes.

They shared a long meaningful look in silence. It said more than the simple words they had just exchanged. He clasped her hand in his and their fingers intertwined. He kissed her fingertips and sighed, regarding her solemnly.

"Just one more thing, then. Um, how do you feel about long engagements? " he asked carefully.

"Well, I think they're _fine_," she said lightly, and paused here, not meeting his eyes. "For _some people_," she demurred further. What about you?" she looked up from beneath her lashes and smiled beguilingly, twirling a lock of her hair around a finger.

"We've missed out on a lot, being apart for so long. Do we really need to wait?" he asked plaintively as he took the lock of brilliant silk from her hand, and watched it slide through his own fingers, thoughtfully.

"_I_ don't need to wait. I made _my_ decision _before_ I left. I came back here to find out if you missed me. I was scared, and I didn't know what would happen, but it was something I just had to do. The reunion was just my excuse," she said with a sad little smile.

"And all the time, I was afraid you'd come back married," he chuckled ironically, shaking his head. "I bought the ring anyhow, that's how sure I was about it," he smirked and his eyes glowed. He cupped her face gently in both hands and kissed her. Neither could stop smiling. The whole world seemed to radiate with light. They sat, just staring at each other and smiling, both laughing at the implausible turn of events, and the complete reversal of their formerly separate but miserable fortunes.

"All our friends are here; wanna get married this weekend? I'm sure Tatsuki would be thrilled if we got married during the banquet." He teased, half-seriously. "We could have our western-style ceremony this weekend with my dad and sisters, eat cake, and take our wedding pictures, and register and get married at city hall Monday. We could move into the clinic anytime." he said, smiling broadly.

"Oh, Ichigo, do you mean that? I can't think of anything I would like better!" she exclaimed breathlessly. _I must be dreaming, this can't be happening_, her heart fluttered like the wings of bird flying out of a cage into an infinite sky. _I have to go find a dress! "_Oh, let's do that!_" _she studied his face for any sign of intent, and clasped her hands and tilted her head to one side sweetly.

"Oh-ho! Well, okay then! he declared. _This is incredible. She wants to come back to Japan and all she wants is just to be with me? I can't believe it. I never imagined that she still really cares this much. _"Want to go tell the others at lunch?" he asked. "I can't wait to see their faces when we tell them."

"I can't wait to tell Tatsuki!" she sprang out of the chair, and jumped up and down and laughing, realizing how surprised her friend would be.

"She's going to kill us!" Laughing and hugging his giggling sweetheart, Ichigo swung her around in a circle before setting her down. They kissed several times, laughing, smacking and smooching, until they were both breathless.

"Oh! I suppose I'd better change out of Tatsuki's pajamas – we have a lot to organize and errands to run…."

"Yeah, you can't walk down the aisle in Tatsuki's pajamas" he laughed. "I gotta go find a tux, don't I? Are we going western for the whole thing?"

His face blanched.

"What is it?" her heart lurched at his stricken expression.

"I just remembered – we gotta go tell the old man!" he buried his face in his palm and rolled his eyes comically.

Orhime laughed until she could hardly breathe and tears rolled down her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Bleach, the property of Tite Kubo

**Warning: Spoiler** through Bleach Manga Chapter 422

**If I Were the Rain – Redux**

_By Songsparrw1_

Chapter Six

Reunion Day One

* * *

_Dessert at Aldo's_

The large tables in the party room at Aldo's was crowded with Karakura Town High's most colorful subgroup, currently enjoying lunch. Conversations and debates raged, while platter after platter of antipasto, pasta dishes, and drinks were served up by a cheerful but harried wait staff. "Whew!," exclaimed Hikaru Nobu, wiping his brow with a spare towel. "What a lively group. _If I remember correctly, they all used to be big tippers! _ He bustled away to get more bottles of wine.

Tatsuki glanced at the large wall clock and frowned. _They should have been here by now. I know they had a lot of catching up to do, but even so…._

"Tatsuki, where are Ichigo and Orihime? Weren't they coming?" Keigo interrupted her thoughts. _I know why they're late! Ichigo, you filthy beast! Our princess is being defiled at this very moment, no doubt… _His girlfriend frowned at his spacey expression, wondering suspiciously what he was thinking about. He usually only looked like that when…Oh. She suddenly understood who and what Orihime was to him, and gave him a tiny kick under the table. He glanced at her innocently, eyebrows raised.

By way of an answer, Tatsuki simply shrugged and shook her head. _Well, if it were me, I wouldn't be worried about pasta. I would be sipping the wine of the lips, if you know what I mean. _She snorted and thought about her friends' wretched love lives. Uryuu surreptitiously slipped his hand onto her knee and gave her a tiny squeeze. She barely caught a wink from behind his immaculate glasses, which always reflected the ambient light and hid his beautiful eyes. She smiled at him, and offered a bite of her Tiramasu. He consumed it slowly, licking his lips after swallowing the rich morsel. They shared a long look. It did not go unnoticed, and several pairs of eyebrows rose with the significant exchange.

Chad stood and started a slow clap. The others looked up in surprise before joining in the applause. Ichigo and Orihime stepped into the room's entry, hand-in-hand, both red-faced and smiling.

"Sorry we're late! We had some, ah,_ things_ to take care of, so please forgive us. The group murmured and heckled comments that deepened the blushes. "Oh, and ah, Orihime and I would like to make an announcement," Ichigo smiled at Orihime, and looked meaningfully at Tatsuki, "if you don't mind, that is," he continued.

"We'd like to have a short wedding ceremony during the banquet tomorrow." There was a hush, as the conversations ceased abruptly. The group seemed to be in shock. Tatsuki jumped up and ran to Orihime and hugged her. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!"

A riot ensued as people variously shouted, huzzahed, hooted, and burst into spontaneous cheers in place at their tables, while others sprang from their seats to congratulate the couple with hugs, pumping Ichigo's hand, and whacking him unceremoniously on the back.

"Tatsuki, we might need to add a few attendees to the banquet," I hope that's okay. It won't be that many, just Ichigo's family," Orihime shouted over the din.

"No problem at all! Oh, I am just _so excited_! This is _fantastic_! Tatsuki gushed, hugging her again.

"Will you be my Maid of Honor, Tatsuki?" she asked with shining gray eyes.

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask" she quipped. Just don't ask me to wear something too _foofy_."

"Ichigo!" Keigo shouted. "I never thought I'd see it happen. You have my respect, my man." He raised his closed fist to bump knuckles with his old friend.

Ichigo pulled Chad, Mizuiro, and Keigo to one side. "Guys, I need a little help, " he began. They whispered together a few minutes until they became surrounded and Ichigo was pulled away. Chad gave him a thumbs-up, and Keigo snickered behind his hand. Mizuiro began texting someone.

The group mobbed the couple and dragged them to their places at the table and excitedly began piling food on their plates and pouring wine for them, filling them in on all the news they'd missed earlier.

"Oh thank heavens, I am absolutely hungry," Orihime admitted. Her stomach growled loudly she poked a forkful of spaghetti carbonara into her mouth. Ichigo raked an enormous pile of mushroom ravioli onto his plate and snagged several garlic breadsticks for shoveling the mound of salad on yet another plate. He barely got halfway through the food when his beeper buzzed. He looked at it incredulously.

"It's Dad. He must have found out, somehow…Uryuu? What do you know about this?" he asked suspiciously as Ishida tried to hide his eyes.

"I might have let it slip to the administrator that you would be taking some leave time…" he said in a voice that was apologetic, but quite casual at the same time.

"Everyone - A toast!" Uryuu raised his glass in salute to the couple. "Here's to the marriage of Ichigo and Orihime! Love, and Long Life! " he intoned fervently.

"Hear! Hear! Long Life and Love!" responded a raucous chorus of voices, their glasses ringing.

"Nice dodge, Uryuu" Ichigo muttered. Ishida pushed up his glasses, nodded and drank from his glass, eyes twinkling.

Several women surrounded Orihime. Each one took turns inspecting her ring and gasping in awe of its beauty. One of them bent and whispered in her ear. She nodded excitedly and cleared her throat. "Ichigo, she said, "when we get back from the clinic, I need to do a little shopping, 'kay?" she said wiping her mouth delicately.

"Whatever you say, darlin'," he drawled, kicked back in his chair, smiling widely at her. Those within earshot exchanged smirks and elbowed one another. It was cloyingly sweet to see them together: she, so openly adoring, and he, so affectionate and attentive. They were a gorgeous couple, radiant with joy.

They visited with a few more friends before ducking out of the restaurant, giggling like children. They passed the maitre d' station, on the way out where the manager was doling out the generous tips to the elated servers. "Good-bye! Remember us next time you need a party! Congratulations to you both!" Called the smiling staff members who waved as they pocketed their rolls of bills.

The sun drenched the warm afternoon air. They strode quickly toward the bus stop. The bus was just approaching, and they laughed at the coincidence. Bouncing up the steps, they settled near the front of the bus. Orihime surveyed the stores up and down the street, pointing out the additions of her favorite fast food outlets, and expressing disappointment at the closure of some of her favorite shops. "Oh look! The noodle vendor has a storefront now. He must be doing really well!" Ichigo put an arm around her shoulders and took her hand.

"What?" she asked at the smirk on his face.

"Nothin'. Just you." he paused. I missed you, Orihime," he finished, in a quiet voice. He rested his forehead on hers, bumping gently. She gazed into his warm brown eyes and lost focus, eyes crossing at the proximity. He snorted at her antics. "You never changed," he said.

She smiled back at him, and leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. "It's so good to be back home…with you," she said with her eyes closed.

"Hold that thought. Here's our stop," he said.

_Life with Father_

Before they could enter, the door swung outward, nearly knocking them flat. Isshin smiled broadly at them and pumped Ichigo's hand continuously before he smacked him soundly on the back, causing Ichigo to cough spastically. Babbling high praises of her beauty, vitality, and probable fertility, he grabbed Orihime and kissed her soundly on both cheeks with loud smooching sounds, and then smothered her in a bear hug until Ichigo wrenched them apart with dark mutterings about perverted old men copping a feel of innocent girls.

Finally his outbursts subsided to the ardent prayers as Isshin tearfully sobbed to the giant poster of Masaki, to whom he promised the production of _many_ fine grandchildren as a reward for all the long years she had endured so patiently. Her wayward son had finally settled with a beautiful, accomplished, and healthy young bride, who looked to be ready to become pregnant immediately.

Orhime endured this with an embarrassed scratching of her head, and a brighter than usual smile. She'd told her brother of her plans and felt at peace. She could hardly begrudge this faithful widower his moment of joy as well. At last the praying and tears ended, and the three sat in the den with mugs of tea to discuss the wedding and their plans.

"Karin and Yuzu can come on the train if the wedding is late enough. I called them as soon as Ryuken called me," he admitted sheepishly.

"Wait, how did Ryuken know? We only told the gang at lunch today," Ichigo asked incredulously.

"That must have been whom Ishida-kun was texting during lunch," said Orihime. Ichigo nodded agreement.

"So, have you arranged for the officiant, and for your clothing?" asked Isshin.

"Oh, wait a moment. I have something for you. I can't believe crazy Daddy almost forgot about it." He disappeared into his room, and much banging and cursing ensued. Directly he reappeared carrying an ornate shallow chest bearing an ancient crest on the top. He set it reverently before Orihime.

"Masaki left this for you, Ichigo, for your bride. There's one for Karin and Yuzu, so don't feel awkward about taking it. Your mother was a remarkable woman, Ichigo. I think you will be surprised when you see this. Go ahead and open it, Orihime," he urged.

Orihime approached the chest with awe, as the men watched carefully. She slowly lifted the heavy lid. Layers of silk covered the contents, which she lifted delicately and set aside until at last, she uncovered the garment in the box. She held an antique silk kimono before them, sighing "Ohhhhh!" in wonder.

The garment was splendidly fashioned of heavy layers of richly embroidered fabric. The reflection of the deeply saturated brilliant pink hue shone in her gray eyes. The deep pink silk was embellished overall with thousands of cherry blossoms on serpentine branches scattered over the width and length.

A small purse with silk cord drawstrings spilled magnificent golden jeweled combs and pins of translucent jade, mother of pearl, and onyx. Beneath lay delicate silken undergarments in the same colors as those used in the design, meant to present layer upon layer of brilliant colors at the neck, sleeves, and train. The obi was a rich olive green with a black patterned reverse. The pattern was the crest on the lid of the box. The entire ensemble was worth a queen's ransom. Yet, it belonged to the Kurosaki family. Ichigo remembered his father's admonition to preserve and conceal the family history. Once again, he wondered at the legacy. There was much he had left to tell Orihime, but it could wait for another day. This was their story, and their day.

"Masaki wore this on our wedding day" Isshin spoke at last.

"Oh, Kurosaki-san, I don't know what to say! It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen! I would be honored to wear it tomorrow. She bowed, and then she rose and kissed Isshin's cheek. He patted her hand, and smiled at her with such joy and love that Ichigo had to look away, lest the watering in his eyes betray the fullness in his heart. He too rose and embraced his father, expressing his thanks. They exchanged a look of understanding. His father nodded assent. Ichigo was free to disclose the family's history upon their marriage.

"Dad, there's one more thing – how do you feel about having a couple of houseguests, on a more or less permanent basis?"

"Isshin beamed. Does this mean I get to see your beautiful wife every day? With the girls away at school, I really miss having those pretty faces around the house."

They smiled at each other, and sighed in relief.

"Of course you're welcome here! The workmen are coming tomorrow to tear out the wall between the girls' rooms. It should be ready by the time you return…er, that is, you _are_ planning on taking your beautiful, young, fertile bride on a short honeymoon, somewhere private and romantic, I presume?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and a vein popped on Ichigo's brow.

"Don't most couples do that, Dad?" he answered through clenched jaws.

"Just checking, son," he smirked.

"Well, check yourself, Dad. We're fine! We're just like everybody else."

Orihime blushed crimson and giggled at the unbelievably dysfunctional banter between father and son. She gazed with wonder at the kimono chest, and asked herself how it came to be in the possession of ordinary people. _But then, Ichigo and Isshin are not ordinary men. I wonder what Ichigo will tell me about his family._

After discussing logistics and details for a few minutes, a horn beeped in the street. Orihime rose and excused herself, hugging Ichigo and dashing out the door to Tatsuki's car. "See you in a while, babe," she called, waving. Ichigo blushed as the women in the car "oohed" at the affectionate address. Isshin slapped him on the back and drew him back in the house.

"Don't worry, son. She'll be back before you know it Let's go call your sisters. And then, we need to have a little talk, hmmm? " Ichigo sputtered and jerked away, a shocked look on his face. His strangled reply to this suggestion was unintelligible, but Isshin simply said "It's not that bad, Ichigo – you can handle it. I promise I won't embarrass you any more than I have to. You're a man now, and a man has certain responsibilities towards his wife," he continued. I want you to be prepared to take care of that hot little woman."

Ichigo turned red, then purplish, and then white. The prospects of being a married man, living under the same roof with his father suddenly seemed less than rosy, after all.

_Women Run Amok_

Parking the car in the garage the girls entered the mall's plaza and headed for the purveyors of formal wear. "Can I swear you all to secrecy? I have a confession to make," said Orihime. "I have a dress waiting in the fitting room here. I bought it before the trip, hoping for this very outcome. I know, it was just a foolish, optimistic thing to do, but I've always loved this designer, and when I saw the dress last year, I just bought it and had it altered for me." The women gasped and clapped and squealed like teenagers. Oh Orihime, that's the most romantic thing I ever heard, said Mahana, wiping a tear. You never gave up hope, did you? Awww, they crooned. Kawaii. As they entered the Bridal salon, Orihime said, "Now we only get about twenty minutes here, because they just slipped us in between the other appointments, but I'm sure the dress will be fine."

The sales manager greeted them cordially and raked Orihime's generous curves with an appreciative but professional eye. "Oh yes, come with me, I have you in the larger room so your friends can all see your dress," she smiled knowingly. Orihime followed her into the smaller changing room while her friends arranged themselves around a small podium in front of large mirrors. A woman entered with a tray of champagne flutes and a bottle, and began pouring for them. They murmured appreciation and smiled gleefully at the sheer bliss of such romance and opulence.

Presently Orihime stepped out wearing the brilliantly white gown. She was a perfect vision of an impossibly beautiful princess in a fairytale castle. Crystals flashed here and there amid appliqués of lace on the sharply fitted sheer bodice and flared skirt. The gown appeared as though it had been created with a magic wand; her figure fit perfectly in the bodice, waist, and hips, and the train flowed away from a clever bunching of the dress below the derriere. The group was awestruck. No one spoke. Orihime was handed a tissue, which she used to blot happy tears. Her fondest wish was coming true; she would be a bride in less than twenty four hours. Ichigo would see her in the gown, vow to love her forever, and kiss her with the kiss of true love.

Chizuru fainted. The women fanned her and dabbed tears at the sight of her splendid form in the beautiful dress. The saleswoman sighed. "I have never seen a better fit in any of this designer's gowns. It's as if she made the design just for you."

"Oh, Ichigo's going to love it! He's going to be so surprised! Now remember, not a word about how I got this dress!" she warned. "I would be so embarrassed."

"Oh honey, don't worry about that. After tomorrow, nobody will ever question anything you did. You two were meant for each other, and we all knew it." Tatsuki said with an ironic smile. "Ichigo's gonna hit the floor! " they screamed with laughter and many jokes were made at his expense while the dress was repacked for the trip to the apartment.

Having made similar arrangements at the bakery, the florist and the tuxedo rental, Orihime and her band of confidants made the rounds of town, finalizing every detail of a beautiful wedding, completely coordinated and financed over the past four years by a hopeful romantic across the ocean, who never gave up her dream of being Mrs. Ichigo Kurosaki.

The final surprise stunned them all. The bridesmaid's dresses were fashioned in a forgiving fabric, in various colors and styles. Each woman selected a gown and accessories that suited her. Each hugged Orihime and praised her highly for her sense of style, her largesse, and most of all, for her foresight. There were two dresses left on the rack. "Whose are these, Orihime? asked Mahana. "Oh, for Karin and Yuzu, of course," she replied. The women howled with laughter.

The evening was just beginning. It was now time to go home and dress for the dinner and dance. Giggling and ecstatic, the women rode home completely elated at the turn of events. Who could have ever anticipated such a wonderful reunion?

_My Blue Heaven_

The travel arrangements for the honeymoon were not complicated. Ichigo had supplied an itinerary. There were complete contact details, pricing, and directions, as well as ticket information for trains. He somehow how brochures for the hotel, area attractions, and restaurants. All they had to do was make the phone calls and supply his credit card number. When Keigo asked Ichigo about it, all he said was "Well, I had been hoping she would be single and would come to the reunion. It's not like this is a new idea; I knew I made a mistake when she left the country. I just couldn't do anything about it yet."

All Chad had to say was "Really."

The men went to the tuxedo rental and were surprised to find a brochure with a variety of styles and colors had been suggested by the bride. They were impressed with the choices and quickly found suits that fit them. Having done this they traipsed into the jeweler to pick up the wedding gift and Orihime's wedding ring. Ichigo showed them a heart pendant fashioned of small but fiery diamonds. It caught the light and scattered it like stars. "Nice," said Chad.

The ring had been inscribed, and Ichigo inspected it, put it back into its box and gave it to Chad for safekeeping, along with the pendant in its gift-wrapped box. "You have my heart in your hands, Chad," said Ichigo quietly.

"Got it," said Chad.

Uuryu expressed his admiration of Ichigo's sense of style. "You surprise me, Kurosaki."

He seemed to be distracted. He gazed pensively at the engagement rings and bridal sets. They headed back to their respective homes to dress for the evening's festivities.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Bleach, the property of Tite Kubo

**Warning: Spoiler** through Bleach Manga Chapter 422

**If I Were the Rain – Redux**

_By Songsparrw1_

Chapter Seven: Let's Get This Party Started

* * *

_Bosom Buddies Tell All_

Orihime and Tatsuki arrived at the apartment in high spirits. On the ride back with the two of them in car alone, Tatsuki demanded, "Okay girlfriend, it's time to talk. What happened this morning that caused you two to miss the sports rally and the lunch at Aldo's?" she navigated the traffic expertly and quizzed her friend at the same time. Tatsuki was the queen of multi-tasking.

Orihime giggled and said, "Oh, Ichigo was so sweet to me, and we worked out how and where we would merge our lives. Basically it was my return to Japan in ignominy and defeat, to throw myself on his mercy anyway he'd have me. But he was very gracious. He offered to give me a corner in his Dad's broom closet in exchange for wild sex every night. And, you know, I accepted his offer right away."

Tatsuki laughed. "I believe you. I'm about there myself. Now, tell me about Isshin. How did he take it? "

"About as well as I'd imagined. He wants Ichigo to have children right now. He's irritated that we took so long to work things out, so he's trading us free rent for grandbabies. And he wants to watch us through a peephole while we make them."

"I believe that, too. That sounds just like him."

"JUST KIDDING!" she mugged. "No, I meant to come back to Japan. I would have come home sooner if I had any idea Ichigo cared about me. I loved the U.S. but I didn't fit in there as well as I'd expected to, and then, I just missed Ichigo too much. I couldn't forget him. I couldn't even think about dating anyone else, and after a while, it all just felt so _meaningless. _Am I making any sense?

"I understand completely. We have more in common than you know."

"I know we have more in common than you've mentioned. Are you going to tell me about it?"

"We-ell, yes. Uryuu and I have dated secretly for a year now. "

"Uh-huh! I knew it! I saw him looking at you with those intense eyes. So, how's that going for you two? Do you love him, Tatsuki?"

"I love him something awful, 'Hime. I just wish he'd make an honest woman out of me. He never says anything about his feelings, and I would never have expected that kind of shyness from _him_. I know he carried a torch for _you_ for a long time, but then, he started calling me. He would ask me out for lunch dates, and sometimes dinner and a slight movie. I didn't intend to fall for him, knowing he still cared about you, but I did, and _hard, too. _She snorted at her own folly.

That's the reason I would never actually tell you what Ichigo was up to, and I kept him in the dark the same way. I kept both your secrets. I wanted to give Uryuu his chance to tell you he still cares, and I had hoped that would coax Ichigo to make _his_ move."

Orihime thought this over before responding. "I'm sorry you had to go through that for so long. I wish now I had just come home. I guess I thought if I stayed away long enough, I would stop missing him."

"Oh don't flog yourself. You did the best for _you_, and that's all any of us can do. I admire you for being strong enough to build a life for yourself so far away from any moral support! I missed you too, Orihime. I'm so glad you've come home!" She smiled so sweetly that Orihime's lips quavered, and she had to dab at her eyes.

"I've been an idiot. I missed you too, Tatsuki! I want you and Uryuu to be happy together. Wouldn't it be perfect if Uryuu got ideas at our wedding, and proposed to you? Wouldn't you just die?"

The two women squealed and giggled like the girls they had once been. When they pulled up to the apartment they were breathless from laughing. They pounded up the sidewalk to the door and rushed to get dressed for the evening.

"I wanna see your dress! Hurry up! Oh! Wait, do we need to shower first?" cried Orihime, waving her arms excitedly.

"No, cause if we do that, we won't have time to get our makeup right. Just rinse off your naughty bits. Will you fix my hair?" Tatsuki's plaintive voice echoed in the bathroom.

Orihime popped into the doorway of the bath. "Oh good, you have a sprayer in the shower. This is so exciting. We get to do each other's hair like we used to on sleepovers, except this time, we get to wear makeup." The girls looked at their reflections in the large bathroom mirror. Two friends stood side by side, both strong, beautiful, and fearless, singing "Telephone" while they dressed up for one of the best nights they would ever remember.

_Magical Moonlight and the Archer_

Uryuu strolled through the park and looked up at the moon high in the sky. He was devastated by the memory of the radiant joy he'd seen on Orihime's face earlier that day. A long forgotten part of his heart crumbled. He had to admit to himself that he would likely never receive that type of devotion from Orihime. He had a special place in her heart as a friend, but that was all he would ever be. She was still besotted with Kurosaki. Now, the idiot had acknowledged his feelings for her and actually did something about it. So, as they say, that was _that_.

Tatsuki knew about his crush on Orihime. He hadn't tried to hide his feelings from anyone, but he had been a gentleman about it, never forcing his way into her life any further than she allowed. Tatsuki never even mentioned it. He called her one evening after bumping into her at the market. He actually began to _see_ her for the remarkable woman she became. Her strength and beauty moved him. She had always been a good and true friend; always funny especially when the situation was most grim. They were attracted to one another, and had been comfortable together.

_Why can't I forget about you, Orihime? You're not for me. You never were, except as a good friend. I think it's time to say good-bye, my distant Princess. Be well, and be happy. _

He fished his cellular out of his pocket and speed-dialed Tatsuki.

"Hey, Uryuu!"

"Are you ladies ready to go? I'll drive you, so you can enjoy the bar."

"Oh, Uryuu, would you really? That would be so niiiiice!"

"Anything for you, dear."

"_Anything_? She thought, _I bet not_. "Would that be part of a plan to take advantage of me?" She asked in an ambiguous tone of voice.

"Why don't you wear that new dress and find out? The one with the slits up the side? Those might come in handy. He paused a beat. For dancing."

She was non-plussed. Uryuu smiled at this. "_Gotcha_."

'Kay, then, be there in a few. I'm about two blocks from the park. Bye now."

He replaced the phone in his pocket and walked purposefully toward the street, whistling a little tune softly in the soft night air.

_Where's the Party?_

Ichigo rummaged through his closet for the clothes he meant to wear to dinner. He had gone shopping especially for this purpose, because he wanted to show Orihime that he had progressed beyond the hoodie-and-jeans phase. His ensemble was sharp: sophisticated maroon shade for the shirt, elegant, slim cut black sport coat and slacks, smooth dress shoes. His cologne was a smoldering concoction that reminded him of a fireplace in winter, mingled with spices and something dark and sensual. He had gotten good reviews every time he wore it, but its lure was intended for only one elegant nose. He took a final look in the mirror and headed out the door to Tatsuki's.

Uryuu rang the doorbell, and Tatsuki smiled at him as she opened the door. Her scent drifted from her hair tantalizingly, and he was impressed by the care she had taken to dress.

The little black number caught her waist and hips at just the right spot, and the length and position of the slit skirt highlighted her long, toned legs, and led the eye to the elegant black sandals and brilliant red polish on her tiny toes. A red shrug covered her shoulders and made her deep cleavage the focal point. Her flawless skin was a perfect foil to the glossy black hair arranged fetchingly to trail down her bare her neck. He wanted to kiss that neck…

She glanced at him archly, and demurred "You look nice." And he did. His deep gray suit brought out the blue in his eyes, and set off the warm tones in his creamy skin. The black silk of his hair fell just so, always a perfect length for his long neck.

His small smile let her know that he liked what he saw. She pulled him in slowly for a kiss. He lingered close, barely touching her lips, breathing in her scent for a moment, eyes closed. Hearing Orihime's light step approaching, they reluctantly pulled away. Even so, she sensed the quiet of the moment and whispered "Sorry. I'll, um. Earrings." she pointed at the bedroom, babbled breathily and spun on her heel. "_Eh? Awkward! I wish they could just relax and let it happen. What can I do to help? _She thought as she ducked back into the bedroom.

She checked her hair. It hung in heavy ringlets around her neck, but the back drifted to her waist in longer, looser coils. Her eyelids and cheekbones gleamed with soft colors that emphasized her large gray eyes, and her glossy pink lips shone against the smooth ivory skin. The indigo dress was just revealing enough for evening. Her curves underneath the intense deep blue, together with the rich contrast of her hair to the dress, made her into a goddess of the night sky. Her cherry blossom fragrance was sweet, with a mysterious woody note, reminiscent of tree bark.

The doorbell sounded, and she went to answer it. She saw Ichigo through the sidelight and her breath caught in her throat. He looked so tall, sleek, and powerful, for a moment she was back in time, and he was here to rescue her. She flung open the door, and attacked him with a fervent kiss on the lips, hands fisted in his spiky hair.

He caught her neatly and returned the kiss with passion. As they pulled away to breathe, Ichigo chuckled, " I should dress up more often." He stepped back. "Let me look," he coaxed quietly, as she ducked her head shyly at his wide-eyed gaze. He held her fingertips, lifted her arm and twirled her slowly, regarding every inch of her, from hair to lacquered toes, front, and side, back.

He whistled softly in appreciation. _How did I come to be the consort of a princess? "_You look beautiful, Orihime," he spoke at last, his voice low and sexy. It sent shivers down her spine. She had waited eons to hear those words from those lips, and see the slow burn in the deep, sparkling eyes. Her heart was filled to bursting, and it threatened to spill out in tears. She forced herself to take deep, slow breaths, and said simply, "Thanks. So do you!" with a tiny laugh.

Tatsuki and Uryuu emerged, shouting "Heyyy, let's go _party_!" They teased Ichigo about his attire, particularly his shoes. "Like buttah," isn't that what they say in New York, Orihime?" Tatsuki joked. Orihime giggled at the perfect delivery. "Exactly!" She could not stop looking at him; he was so handsome, more so than ever, and the look in his eyes when he regarded her melted away everything around, but the two of them.

Uryuu went to bring the car around and the others waited under the night sky, chatting animatedly in anticipation of a beautiful evening. They piled into Tatsuki's Prius and floated through the lights to the Club L'Etoile. Their friends were scattered throughout the parking lot and foyer, dressed to the nines, looking even happier than they had at their graduation celebrations.

At graduation, they had all still been children, albeit young adults, but with no clear picture of the future. Still young and vibrant but tempered with experience, the group had much to celebrate and share. Each one bore an underlying confidence that lent both beauty and grace. No one was much surprised to hear that Orihime had overcome terrorists and save the passengers and crew on her plane, or that she was about to be married. Expectations ran high among the Karakura set. Many cameras held pictures of handsome families, and pretty homes. Business cards flew like birds.

Inside, the enormous buffet of grilled meat and seafood, succulent sushi, soup, and savory side dishes was lined with happy people filling plates. A rainbow of drinks ranged from fruity umbrella cocktails to vintage wines. Toasts rang out spontaneously, and when the dance music began, the party atmosphere intensified to a full-on celebration.

The DJ rocked the house with a variety of dance music, frequently taking requests. Even the most boogie challenged rose from their chairs to join in the spirited line dances, and slow tunes halted many serious discussions and fish tales as partners retrieved each other for their favorite songs. Mizuiro and his girlfriend stole the show with a scorching tango. "Wow, that was some dancing," marveled Chad. "We've been going to a studio for some time now," he admitted with a small smile. Keigo gushed over his friend's accomplishment. "I never thought you'd ever learn to dance like that – so HOT!"

Ichigo and Orihime danced their first dance together to the delight of their group to an old Backstreet Boys "Quit Playing Games with My Heart." Orihime said, "It's just this, Ichigo, One and two, three four. That's all, and then we can add the turn, like so."

"Like this?" He drawled, smirking, and glided through the steps with hip action. Orihime's eyes widened in wonder. They made a circle around the floor, gliding and spinning through an intricate Latin dance, surprising everyone with their grace. They looked beautiful together. The glittering lights enhanced the dreamlike vignette, causing many to cry Kawaii! Sooo cuuute! "Mizuiro made me learn," he finally told her. "He said it would come in handy someday."

They danced until they were persuaded to leave by the smiling cleanup crew. "I'm hungry again," declared Keigo. "Let's go get breakfast! They piled into cars, and met at a popular all-night venue. Arm-in-arm, the couples strolled into the restaurant still in their finery. They crowded around a large circular table, adjusting to fit everyone in, while the familiar patterns of banter flowed once again. Menus were passed. A good-natured waitress with a streak of bright purple in her hair and extremely long purple nails with jewels on the tips scribbled their orders on a pad.

Many discussions and exchanges of digital photos later, the weary group trailed out to their cars and departed for a long nap before convening at the next event. Riding through the night, they were quiet but satisfied and happy. "Had fun?" Ichigo asked his sleepy bride to be, whose head rested on his shoulder. "The best time I ever had," she murmured. "Me too," was all he said.

In the front seat, Uryuu stole a glance at Tatsuki, and clasped her hand briefly. She smiled, and Uryuu smiled back. He softly kissed her fingertips, and squeezed her hand before releasing it, giving her a significant look.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Bleach, the property of Tite Kubo

**Warning: Spoiler** through Bleach Manga Chapter 422

**If I Were the Rain – Redux**

_By Songsparrw1_

Chapter Eight: At Last

_Nice Day for a White Wedding_

Orihime awoke on her wedding day to the sound of doves cooing in the trees. She smiled and stretched and smiled some more. Today she would become Mrs. Ichigo Kurosaki, and her lonely days would be over. Life was truly like a song. Perhaps it was like a song about a fairytale? It seemed too wonderful to be real. She rose and listened outside Tatsuki's door for sounds of snoring. It was quiet, so she assumed Tatsuki had left her to sleep in, and gone to breakfast -yes, _second_ breakfast, with the other hungry hobbits in their group. She proceeded to shower and get ready for her day.

The banquet facilities' manager agreed to allow them early access for the wedding ceremony, which would be conducted prior to the dinner and dance. Chad and Keigo had found a photographer available, as well as the officiant to perform the ceremony. Chizuru's friend was a soloist with a small ensemble, and the music was part of her repertoire. She had added additional linens and flowers to make the venue more colorful, but it was to Tatsuki's credit that she had reserved such a beautiful hall that it was entirely suitable for a wedding and reception. The Manager was accommodating and sympathetic to her wishes, and she felt lucky to have achieved her goals in only a day. With all the details settled, Orihime was free to enjoy her wedding day. She had hours to prepare, so she took some time to organize her bags for the honeymoon. She remembered packing the lingerie for the reunion, not knowing for certain it would ever cast its lacy spell on its intended beneficiary. Now, she felt it was blessed, and she was seeing it with new eyes. She happily rolled, tucked and organized clothing in the suitcase until it was completely stocked for a proper honeymoon. She turned then to her bridal gown, and the beautiful kimono she would wear during the reception, and then the smart travel ensemble she would change into before leaving. All had to be transported except for the wedding gown. She would wear the gown to the hall, and enter out of sight of the guests. She worked busily for an hour, and then decided to stop and have tea. Her phone sounded; it was Tatsuki.

"Hey Tatsuki! Ohayo! Isn't it gorgeous outside? "

"Ohayo, Orihime! It's perfect! I went to the hall and it is perfect. The flowers are coming in now, and the linens. I got some people to come and help us set up. Do you trust us to do it for you? _I _think it looks wonderful."

"Of course I trust you. I'm so happy, I'm sure it will be just fine. I was hoping that you might have time to come and help me dress? I'm starting to get nervous, and I would hate to rip the gown or break the fasteners –

"I'll be there in twenty minutes. We need to make sure the others have everything they need, too, and we can finish dressing in one of the smaller conference rooms that is empty. If you like we can dress you there. Would you rather do that, Orihime? I can come and help you transport everything. I'm on my way now, and you can decide when I get there, okay?"

"I knew I could count on you, Tatsuki! Yes, let's dress at the hall. I don't want anyone to see the dress until the ceremony. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Oh, it will be, believe me!" I just hope Uryuu brings his bag in case we have to sedate Ichigo, or revive him if he faints at the sight of you in that gown! By the way, Yuzu and Karin have both called. I told them they had been drafted to be bridesmaids. There was a lot of squealing from Yuzu, and a lot of laughing from Karin, but they were both really happy about being in the wedding. Oh, and by the way, I'm expecting a visitor. He should be arriving any moment now, because he called for directions to the apartment. I won't say who it is because it is supposed to be a surprise."

Just then, the door chimed. Orihime hung up the phone, thanking Tatsuki again, and peeked out the sidelight to see none other than that humble but sexy shopkeeper, Kisuke Urahara.

"Kisuke-san! Come in! It's been so long since I've seen you." Orihime hardly knew what to say. Urahara entered, taking off an elegant hat and placing it on the side table.

"You are lovelier than ever. Ichigo is a lucky man!" he said smoothly as he bent over her hand, barely touching his lips to her knuckles. He was impeccably dressed in a deep green tuxedo. "You must be wondering why I have come," he smiled. "I'm here to give you away."

"Oh thank you Urahara-san! I wasn't sure what to do about that. I couldn't really ask Kurosaki-san to give me away to his own son."

"Well, true, he admitted, laughing. All set to go? Where are all your things? Let's load up and go, shall we?"

"Er, I would, but I have to wait for –"

At that moment Tatsuki stepped into the apartment, smiling archly. She pointed to the street where an impeccable dressed Tessai waited outside an impossibly long limousine.

"Surprise! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Orihime's jaw dropped. But who-?"

"It's just a little token of my regard for you two," Kisuke waved with his hand. I'm a sucker for happy endings. Besides, Yoruichi would never let me live it down if I didn't stand up for you in your wedding. Hachi sends his regards as well, and he sent a gift. I don't know what it is but I would be careful opening it if I were you. He put a level 40 kido spell to keep the others away from it."

Orihime was overjoyed and puzzled at the same time. She couldn't imagine that Kisuke thought much about the Karakura Town crowd enough to keep track of them, but she was touched by the gesture. Quickly gathering her belongings they loaded everything into the limousine and soon glided away to the hall. When she came out of the apartment with the kimono chest, Tessai appeared at her side. "May I" he asked politely, gesturing at the box.

"Of course, thank you," she surrendered it to his large hands.

"My pleasure, Lady" he bowed and received the chest almost reverently. He walked to the vehicle and Kisuke opened the door, eyes on the chest. They placed it carefully inside and closed the door. They briefly exchanged a glance.

Yoruichi was waiting inside with glasses of champagne. "Well, I'll drink to the patience of the bride" she said, as she passed a glass to Orihime. "I wasn't sure Ichigo was going to get his act together in this lifetime to make it happen, but I'm happy for you both that he did." The chime of the glasses rang cheerfully in the cozy interior. Kisuke smiled as he touched her glass and drank. His smile was genuine, but there was something there besides gaiety that disturbed Orihime subconsciously. The gestalt was eerily similar to one she had previously visited but forgotten entirely. All that remained was a hint of foreboding, like the scent of very stale tobacco. After a moment or two, the feeling disappeared, and Orihime found herself wondering what had bothered her only a moment before. Whatever it was had simply vanished, like a mist when the sun comes up full and strong in the morning.

As they pulled up to the hall, she stepped out of the limo, thanking Tessai who held open the door. The sun shone brilliantly on the sparkling glass of the front entrance. Orihime felt like a princess, come to greet her subjects. She stepped lightly down the hallway to the banquet hall, to see what her friends had done with it.

It was beautiful. On the tables were fragrant lilies, mums, roses lush greenery, and creamy hydrangea blossoms. The color and scent filled the room with elegance and joy. When she saw the beautiful linens and draped chairs, she knew she would soon be a married woman, and eat and drink with her friends in celebration.

_A Day to Remember_

At the hall, the party handed in the dresses and accessories, and the girls settled in the meeting room where they proceeded to set up a dressing area, using a screen and a few tables . As the girls arrived there was much hugging and cooing over the beautiful clothes and flowers, and large scale, full-on primping and styling ensued. Although the friends had been nakama, faced down hollows, villains, and rival sports teams, they were women underneath after all, who enjoyed the pleasure of stylish clothes and the transformative powers of make-up. After a half-hour had passed and each woman was absorbed in the business of beauty, Uzu and Karin burst into the room, and brought down the house. They ran to Orihime and hugged her until she could hardly breathe, and the three danced a little victory dance at the serendipitous arrival of the happy day.

On the other side of the complex, in yet another meeting room, a group of men were clustered around a tall, orange-haired man who suffered the ministrations of his father at bow-tying. "Let's see, it's around the bushes and into the hole, or was it the other way round…" muttered the burly doctor as he worried the ends of the tie around his son's neck.

A vein popped into relief on the forehead of the groom, who ground out "Just. Let. Me. Do. It. Myself." Before he grabbed the tie and stalked off towards the door.

"Oh, touchy. A little nervous, perhaps, Kurosaki?" Uryuu said quietly, with a tiny smile.

"No! I'm not nervous. I'm fine!"

A knock sounded at the door. A blond head appeared momentarily, disappeared, and then reappeared. Kisuke entered with a stunning dusky exotic on his arm. "Well, hellooooo! Ichigo! Long time no see, eh?"

Ichigo was stupefied. "Urahara Kisuke?" was all he managed. Yoruichi muttered something about men and clothes and immediately tackled the tie. Ichigo's eyes widened as he took it all in. In seconds the tie was smoothly tied and flattened on the snowy dress shirt of the elegant tuxedo. Yoruichi smiled smugly, stepping back to admire him. "You look good, Ichigo. I think I'll go check on the girls" and turned on her elegant heels, giving Kisuke a look, which he returned with an imperceptible nod.

Keigo passed around glasses of champagne, which Isshin slurped, laughing and slapping the backs of Chad and Uryuu, who held their glasses high enough to avoid sloshing as they chuckled at his obvious glee.

Ichigo slipped out quietly and found a deserted corner where he sat and rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully. So much had happened so quickly, he needed a moment. What on earth brought Kisuke and Yoruichi? How had they even found out about the wedding? And how on earth had all this planning been accomplished so quickly? He thought this over carefully. Maybe there was more to the gorgeous woman he would soon be marrying than he'd known. Well, that was just fine. He'd meet her surprises, and raise her a few more. He chuckled to himself, thinking of his own secret arrangements. He strolled back to the makeshift dressing area, still smiling. His father waited by the door for him, a tiny frown on his face. "Everything alright, Ichigo?" he asked quietly. "Yep," he said simply as he put his hand on his father's shoulder and ushered him back inside.

_The Ladies_

Yoruichi and Tatsuki stood on either side of Orihime and unpacked the box and bag holding the gown. "Wow, there is a lot of fabric to this gown – " Tatsuki gasped, this is _beautiful!"_

"Nice," Yoruichi murmured appreciatively.

It took fifteen minutes to unhook and unbutton the gown. Orihime stood in the middle of it, and the women proceeded to close it up around her generous curves and tiny waist. Tatsuki's eyes widened at the sheer material in the bodice which seemed to emphasize the fair, smooth ivory skin. When the last hook was fastened and the train fluffed around her feet, she stood in yards of crystal studded white silk, lace, ruffles, flounces, and well, _splendor_. Her hair trailed along her arms and shoulders like so much water flowing down an ornate fountain. She looked ethereal and sexy at the same time. The innocent young woman had become a goddess of love and beauty, powerful and legendary.

They stood back at last and gazed at her, speechless. She smiled at them with a confidence they had only seen in dire situations. They looked at each other, nodding in agreement. "He's going to faint dead away, and somebody better be ready to catch him."

They filed out the door and into a foyer, a queenly bride and her beautiful attendants, all smiling and giggling in anticipation of Ichigo's reaction to his stunning princess. Kisuke appeared and his eyes widened at the sight of Orhime. He looked at Yoruichi in amazement. She smiled back at him and nodded. "Inoue-san, that is _some dress_ you're wearing; it suits you very well. Ichigo doesn't stand a chance, poor fellow, does he, Yoruichi?"

"Not at all," she purred.

"It'll be good for him, to lose some of that cockiness. Same thing happened to me."

Orihime smiled gently.

_Here Comes the Bride_

The men were standing in the foyer, ready to walk in. Guests had packed into the hall, taking all available seats. Many were from the neighborhood, friends from school, and many others who seemed not to be very well acquainted with the friends or neighbors. They were well-dressed individuals with a sophisticated sense of style. Ichigo walked down the aisle and took his place near the altar. His father smiled confidently from the front row.

The groomsmen escorted the bridesmaids in to the strains of Bach's "Sheep May Safely Graze" as rendered by a chamber orchestra.

Taking Uryuu's arm, Tatsuki smiled a heart-melting smile and sashayed down the aisle. He blushed at his own emotional and physiological response, and a small smile played at his lips. Ichigo waited for each couple to march the aisle, and fidgeted slightly, impatient to see Orihime. Finally, the music changed to Trumpet Voluntary, and Kisuke and Orihime stepped into view.

Ichigo had always thought Orihime beautiful, but it was as though he had never seen this woman before. She was absolutely breath-taking. His knees shook in the elegant trousers, and for an awful moment he thought he might fall onto them in front of everyone. His jaw dropped when his eyes took in the details of the gown. He had never seen her in something quite so _revealing._ He could see exactly how tiny her waist was, and how full her hips were, and how _sumptuous_ her um, _bosom_…he blushed scarlet. He turned white. At last, he smiled. This woman was going to be _his wife_. She had chosen him. He felt a deep sense of pride. He ignored Keigo, who was hyperventilating next to him. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He couldn't get enough of her, and as she drew closer, the world around him faded away and she came into focus. He saw only her.

He realized he was being spoken to, and the women were giggling. Tatsuki cleared her throat. He suddenly remembered his vows and responded to the officiant. He could hardly take his eyes from hers. They seemed to speak to him on their own, and he wanted to listen forever.

The ceremony was over before he knew it, and he bent over Orihime, crushing her to himself to kiss her. The hall exploded into applause and they linked arms and swept out of the hall to the foyer. Once there, he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her again more deeply. "Orihime, I love you," he whispered in her ear. "I've never seen you look so - _beautiful_."

"Ichigo. I have waited so long to hear you say that. I love you."

The photographer clicked away in the background, and the attendants smiled at each other, happy for their friends. Uryuu wrapped an arm around Tatsuki's shoulders. She shivered, surprised at his sudden demonstration of affection. He touched a strand of her hair and smiled at her. His eyes told her what her heart wanted to hear.

Chizuru sniffled quietly, dabbing her eyes. "I'm so happy for them – she looks so beautiful, and so _happy- _I know they belong together, " she admitted_._ Keigo, Mizuiro, and their girlfriends gathered around them and expressed their happiness. After a brief photo session, the group returned to the dressing area to change.

Ichigo took Orihime's hand and pulled her aside, leaning back against the wall, and encircling her waist. "Need any help with those buttons and hooks?" he whispered. "Ichigo!" she chided. It was all she could do to pull away, skirts rustling. She stole a look over her shoulder, and he still stood leaning against the wall in his finery, half-smiling, brown eyes gleaming.

"Just _sayin'_. We are _married,_ now, you know," he called after her. Her tinkling laughter was her only response.

The wedding guests wandered the large hall, which had now been configured for the banquet. A beautiful cake stood in one corner of the room. The reunion participants had begun to arrive. They looked at the cake and the food and smiled. Ah, somebody got married. They all wondered who it could be. A while later, they all knew.

_The Banquet_

As the hall filled with reunion celebrants, the wedding guests and wedding party joined them at the buffet. Ichigo and Orihime arrived wearing traditional kimono, and the crowd applauded the happy news. They filled their plates and took a seat at the table set up for the wedding party.

Ichigo gazed at Orihime with surprise. He held her arm out to one side, and admired the sleeves and the pattern. "It's beautiful on you. I can't believe Dad had it all those years and never mentioned anything about it."

They greeted their guests near the cake table and the cake was served as dessert. Just as Ichigo was about to shake hands with the next guest in line, his eye fell on the shock of white hair of a guest with glowing blue-green eyes, escorting his sister Karin. "Hitsugaya?" he asked, surprised.

"Captain Hitsugaya, if you please."

Karin dug her elbow into his ribs. "Guys, it's a _wedding_…"

"Oh, I apologize, Kurosaki-san." he offered sheepishly, glancing sideways at Karin.

Just then a loud squeal erupted from next to him and he found himself enveloped in a cloud of perfume and the embrace of a well-endowed strawberry blonde. "I'm so happy for you, I just knew it would happen some day, you two!" She crushed Orihime to herself, and then held her out at arm's length. "Let me see this beautiful kimono up close! Oh, it is fabulous, Orihime. And your gown, that was a designer creation from New York, wasn't it?"

"Yes, I managed to acquire it at a sample sale. I could never have afforded it otherwise," she whispered.

"I'm so proud of you! I can't believe I actually got to be here for your wedding!"

Orihime and Ichigo exchanged glances. Each was wondering the same thing. _How is it exactly that their shinigami friends were allowed to attend? What exactly was going on?_

Ichigo and Orihime noticed the empty chair at the table at the same time. Isshin was noticeably missing. "I have a bad feeling about this, Orihime. Have you seen Dad?"

"No! Not since we came back in." They stared at each other in horror. Something was definitely wrong. Isshin had been obnoxiously sentimental and involved in every aspect of the wedding. Nothing would have prevented him from seeing the couple presented for the first time in traditional wear as man and wife, especially since Orihime was wearing Masaki's kimono. Strangely enough, Ichigo had a weird vibe about the kimono. He knew the disappearance had some connection to the mysterious case and its cryptic symbol.

Just then, there was a flash of light outside the window. Simultaneously a number of guests suddenly departed. In the dressing room, elegantly dressed bodies littered the floor, appearing to be unconscious, perhaps from too much champagne. If anyone had discovered them, they would have gotten quite a shock. Only two people remained awake. Renji Abarai and his fiancé Rukia Kuchiki guarded the bodies, and searched in vain for the missing kimono chest. Only they were privy to the secret of the comatose guests. The guests were actually abandoned gigais in formal wear. Their owners were in pursuit of Kurosaki Isshin, who had just evaded arrest for the second time in a century for the abduction of Her Royal Highness, Princess Masaki Seishima.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Bleach, the property of Tite Kubo

**Warning: Spoiler** through Bleach Manga Chapter 422

**If I Were the Rain – Redux**

_By Songsparrw1_

Chapter Nine: About Your Mother…

_Sakura Kyoraku_

The Spirit King surveyed his kingdom from the balcony of the Forbidden Castle. He was well pleased with what he saw, because it was his alone, and that made it good.

As far as the eye could see, the lands and fields were busy with workers and servants who toiled night and day to provide the Royal Family and Royal Guard with the finest food, drink, clothing, dwellings, and entertainment. Nothing was bought, sold, or bartered in this kingdom, because everything that existed was the solely owned property of the king. His stewards allotted the correct recompense for its production to the slaves, serfs, servants, courtesans, advisors, nobles, and finally the Royal Family itself. All received the appropriate portion, as determined by His Majesty, King Seishima Ichiro. No one dared question the distribution, as it had been so since the beginning, and so would ever be. The sun rose and set on the kingdom in the Royal Realm and life continued as it always had.

He observed the approach of a royal palanquin to the Court of the Women. The hangings hid the occupant until she disembarked, and the curtains parted. A slight figure stepped carefully down with the assistance of servants who bore her parcel of belongings behind her. She was modestly veiled and draped in a plain gray silk kimono, as was fitting an under-aged ward of the court. She walked with her head slightly bowed as though she were unsure of her footing, and sought to make sure of the ground beneath her feet. The procession walked solemnly to the massive door, and paused as the guard rang the bell for admission. The door opened slowly, and the lady and her attendants filed inside.

_I will not cry. I am not afraid. I am greater than my body. I am more than my thoughts. I will rise above and observe. I will be at peace. _Sakura chanted the ancient ritual for inner peace over and over as she passed her bundle to the old woman who would be her maid in her new home. She kept her eyes lowered as she breathed her last breath of free air outside the castle. Without a word she walked through the doorway into the fortress that housed the women of the Royal household. It was quiet and dignified. The furnishings were opulent and the colors spoke of ancient kingdoms of power and wealth. She had never seen such materials, even though she was the youngest daughter of the noble clan known as Kyoraku.

Sakura was thirteen. She had full possession of her gifts, which had manifested late in her childhood. For years, it was thought her family's particular talents had somehow skipped her, and she would be allowed to remain a noble in her home province. She had subsequently been betrothed to a young man from the Shiba noble house, but when her gifts began to surface, she was unable to conceal their progressive development. This was of no consequence to her, as she had never met this boy, and had no feelings one way or the other regarding her family's choice of mate for her. She would hate them equally. She was not interested in the opposite sex. Men were foolish, vain individuals obsessed with possessions and social standing or occasionally became intoxicated and sought physical gratification with their spouses.

The women of the Kyoraku clan were not subservient, nor did they depend on the men for direction or value. Kyoraku women were master manipulators of reishi. Some were able to bend particles for their use, and had and mastered the art of _making_. A talented maker could change the fortunes of generations, by correcting the vagaries of weather, supply, and demand. Only last week her mother had perfected an emerald the size of a hen's egg. It had all the natural beauty of a mined jewel, but none of the weakness. It could be cut and mounted into a setting with no loss of its carat weight due to breakage. It would become an ornament of incomparable value, because it was more beautiful than any natural stone, but virtually indistinguishable from any mined material, except of course, for its remarkable size. No one would know that it had not been in the family's vaults for centuries. Her mother was fortunate in that her gift was easy to conceal. Her family would prosper quietly, out of reach of the king, and unnoticed by him, because of her secret. Sakura was not so fortunate. One day while writing a scroll, her hand seemed to be stuck to the brush. She blinked at her frozen hand, and seemed to hear a distant popping noise. The very air seemed to turn gray and hazy. She found herself in another place, in strange surroundings, where a smell of incense burned her nostrils and hung heavily on her palate. A woman glared at her suspiciously and demanded, "What did you see? Tell me at once." Her hand was again poised with a brush and scroll, and the woman seemed to have waited impatiently for her response. Suddenly the scene faded from her view as quickly as it had appeared, and she was back in her room writing at her table.

This was only the first incidence. With increasing clarity and frequency, she visited a variety of settings and situations, each more bizarre than the last. She said nothing at first, but her father had sadly pointed out that she was not the only one with her gift. She would be discovered, and the family dishonored, if it came to light that they had withheld such a valuable talent from the Realm. He held her as she shed tears of resignation, and patted her back, "Everything will be fine; you must do what is right and all will be well. _Knowing_ and _seeing_ are dangerous gifts that cannot be concealed."

Agents of the Royal Realm monitored spiritual development of noble children of Soul Society for candidacy as courtiers in the Royal Realm. Suitable children were groomed for the Court from birth. As a Royal Consort, Sakura would bear heirs to the Royal family, and the gifts would be strengthened in the lineage of the heirs and courtesans in the Royal Realm. Now, her gifts would become part and parcel of the Realm. She was not happy about the arrival of her ability. It was more of a curse than a blessing. Her gift of _seeing_ sealed her fate. She had seen herself descending from the palanquin and entering the fortress. She saw herself tutored and dressed and introduced to the King. There was nothing to be done about it. She saw her elegantly furnished but lonely chamber, where she would spend her teenage years in solitude, except for the tedious hours when she worked with her sensei to train her gift or learn the courtly etiquette of the Realm. They would not be close; the woman considered her a threat, and observed her with cold, gray, jealous eyes. Her vision was clouded by her unfeeling heart and the fear that sent fiery fingers of hate to grasp and tear her wits. Once Sakura became an adult her sensei would be supplanted. That day was fast approaching, and the older woman sought to overturn the hand of fate with a clever intervention. The hateful teacher secretly slipped a slow poison into her daily portion of food, disguising it with strongly flavored sauces. Sakura had seen her own cold, white face resting in an elaborate coffin. It was impossible to tell when she would actually die, but the face in the coffin was young and unlined. The day was close at hand.

_Coming of Age_

"Come on Sakura. What are you doing? Let's go! Aren't you even the least bit excited about our dedication ceremony? We're going to be Royal Consorts! I wonder if the King is as they say. What do you think, Sakura?" she asked. Seeing a sour look on the seeing one's face she exclaimed. "You _know_, don't you? Then, tell us! Oh do, Sakura! Please?" Momo begged, pulling at her hand, and drawing her to the small group of girls who now regarded her with wide eyes and open mouths. They were completely silent, afraid to breathe. She knew each girl very well. They had studied together in various classes, and had shared meals at a common table to practice elegant discourse. Momo and Mei were twin sisters, having been brought to the castle as infants. They had exhibited the skill of telekinesis, able to fetch bright objects to their grasp before they were able to walk. Their small group had been chosen to become consorts, having particularly useful skills in strong measure.

"Well, he is very strong and lean of body. He doesn't say much. He simply holds out his hand to me, and then…"

Just then, the matriarch in charge of the household walked in and clapped her hands loudly for attention. "Line up! To your positions, ladies, immediately. We shall proceed forthwith to the carriage. Don't forget your posture. Walk with dignity. You are members of the Royal Household now; don't disgrace us. Come along!" she finished, pushing the girls along as she spoke.

The girls walked solemnly to the door and stood in silence. They exchanged glances that revealed nothing of the roiling curiosity and dismay at being interrupted in the midst of such an important conversation. It would have to wait.

The door swung open, and the girls stepped into the dawning light of their first day as members of the Royal Household. It was not a new sight to Sakura. She had dreamed about this particular day, as well as many others, every night for years. She had long since lost any sense of surprise at the fulfillment of her dream-like visions; it was simply one event preceding the other. She knew she would soon be pregnant with the first child to be born to the king in many years. Births were rare in the Royal Realm. The king was not overly interested in producing offspring that would take his place, and did not trouble the women excessively or even very frequently. He did, however, have an interest in knowing the future. She would spend many uncomfortable hours explaining her visions to the king, who would pore over the scrolls at night, alone in his chambers when most others were sleeping. Time after time she had been summoned to elaborate on the visions. Sometimes they were simple events of no consequence, but sometimes, there was an element of auspice of which she was unaware. He had asked her once, if she would bear a son. "Yes, my lord. He will be a great help to you, and you will rely on him heavily. He will have the gift in full measure. You will call him Hikaru."

At that, he simply frowned, and extended his hand. "Come then. Let it be as you have said."

With no further conversation, Sakura became a mother-to-be. She had foreseen this and was not afraid of the experience, nor did she object to it, for the sake of the child she would have. The child she would bear would not be a boy, nor would she be called Hikaru. She had lied to the king. She needn't fear her sensei, for she had poisoned Sakura and would be exposed if she tried to discredit her.

The child would be called Masaki, and she would be the very expression of Sakura's own beloved mother. Masaki would be the shame of the Kyoraku clan. This would not matter to Sakura in the least. Her only regret was that she would never hold Masaki; her life would ebb from her body at the moment the child would leave it. Even now bruises marked her flesh and she bled profusely, the result of the poison administered by her traitorous sensei. She hastily removed the beautiful kimono she wore and packed it away in an elaborate storage chest given her at her dedication ceremony. She removed the pins and combs and placed them in a small silk purse, and tucked it away. She sat down and scripted a carefully composed letter.

_My daughter, I have not brought you into this world with joy, and I will be leaving it without the blessing of having seen you with the eyes of my body. I saw you in a dream, and knew you would be beautiful beyond all reason. I loved my mother, and you are so much like her it hurts me to see you in my haziest of dreams. I long to hold you and comfort you, and sing you the songs of our clan. _

_You will be a queen someday, and be the undoing of your father, the king. I love you even now, and wish you every happiness. Please know that you are well loved by your mother, and will be my only happiness in this life_.

_Yours, forever, _

_Kyoraku Sakura_

_Royal Consort to his Majesty Seishima Ichiro_

She carefully folded the document and slipped into the lining of the box, using a small knife to slit the lining just inside the front panel. Her vision clouded, and she heard the strange popping sound that preceded her visions. She saw Masaki open the box and read the letter, crying bitter tears. In the bath, her own tears flowed freely but she felt a sense of closure. Wrapping herself in a large blanket, she sat down, and wrote two more letters to Mei and Momo, asking them to present the box to Masaki. She wasn't sure this would be necessary, but saw nothing further as she sealed each, and put them away.

_The Last Dream_

Sakura screamed as the midwife urged her to bear down. Sweat beaded her forehead, and her hair hung in wet tendrils on her cheeks. It would not be long now, the baby was almost here. Panting her last breaths, Sakura screamed. The pain became unbearable, and then all at once, she felt light. Suddenly the room began to fade, and gray haze surrounded her. She felt a rushing wind and a million cold points of light flooded and swirled. A profound silence descended.

The midwife held the infant close as the mother's reishi particles faded from sight. "Poor little baby – you are so beautiful. Don't worry – you are a princess of the Realm. There will be many to hold you and rock you when you cry, little one." The baby seemed to listen carefully, frowning a tiny frown with wise eyes fastened on the mouth that spoke to her.

_Masaki_

The child with the golden hair and deep warm eyes sat placidly listening to Sensei. She held her brush correctly and practiced making smooth strokes. Only her sensei understood what effort was expended in accomplishing this.

"Very well, Masaki, now can you please write the names of the Ministers in your father's cabinet, beginning with the Chief Advisor, and ending with the Head Prognosticator? When you are finished you may clean your brush and wash up for luncheon."

"Hai, Sensei," was her soft reply. Masaki never spoke loudly. She was gentle and dreamy-eyed, as if she could see beyond the walls and was watching over another world. Her air of distraction and other-worldliness set her apart from the other children of courtiers. She was, after all, the King's daughter. He spoke with her often, asking her questions about things she barely understood. He seldom allowed her to play with the other children, preferring to keep her nearby. He provided her with a beautiful dog, several cats, ponds of fish, and a white pony with a long silky mane and tail. She spent her time brushing her pony, running and playing with the dog, and petting her cats. She told them stories, and they listened with the accepting, vapid attention only animals can supply. The stories were about people Masaki didn't know; she knew their names, of course, but Masaki had never seen any of them except Papa.

Masaki grew up in the insular environment within the castle walls. She never questioned the particulars of her existence. She simply drifted through life, never knowing about what went on beyond the vapor of sky that surrounded the lands, until she found the letter, and after that, the dreams began.

_The Letter_

It was her sixteenth birthday. A servant brought in a stack of boxes containing kimono, a present from her father. She opened each one and fingered the elegant fabric, enjoying the rich colors and wondering at the designs. One box in particular seemed different from the others. It appeared to be older than the other chests. It bore a crest on the lid that signified it was from the Kyoraku clan. She opened it and immediately fell into a vision of a woman giving birth. She knew the woman was her mother. The woman screamed and died, just as an infant drew its first breath and lived. She immediately knew that she was the infant, and that she was witnessing the first moments of her life, and the end of her mother's.

The box felt alive in her hands, almost warm to the touch. She found the letter almost immediately, and when she read it, she cried for the woman, and for the woman's loneliness, and for her own. She would have loved to know her mother. She had seen the woman quite often but had no sense of who she was. She had thought her to be someone from her future. She hugged the kimono to her and wept bitterly. She somehow passed out of childhood that night, dreaming of Isshin gazing into her eyes with a look of intensity, holding her aloft with one arm as he shunpo'ed her away from the castle. The warmth of his body penetrated the thin silk of her kimono, and his masculine musk stirred something deep within her. He was only inches away, and the proximity sent a shock through her that was provocative and disturbing.

She awoke the next morning feeling a delicious sense of destiny, knowing that she loved Isshin, whom she had always known and trusted. This would be her secret alone.

_Isshin_

The youngest Shiba stood outside the gate of the castle, hands on his belt and zanpakto. He scanned the horizon, and walked slowly around the perimeter of the grounds, watching for signs of movement or changes in spiritual pressure. He was a dependable guard and an experienced warrior at the age of only 250 years. He had been drafted into Royal Realm at a relatively late age, due to having a massive reiatsu level. He was deemed too dangerous to be around weaker shinigami or children until he attained the appropriate level of skill to control his reiatsu.

Once this was achieved, he quickly became a preferred member of the Guard. His broad chest and calm demeanor made him instantly recognizable. He was always near the Royal family, appointed to guard the King's heir as well as the person of the King himself. He often played with the children, amusing them with his antics, sparring, or tossing them in the air and catching them at the last moment, and flinging them higher into the air, causing them to scream with laughter. He allowed them to clamber over him like cubs on a bear, and he would hold them aloft with only one hand, while they flailed and fought to get free until they were breathless from laughter. Each evening he slept near their chambers, listening for intruders or wandering courtiers with malfeasance in mind.

Tonight he awoke to the thin cry of the King's only daughter, Masaki. She had been having nightmares of late. Everyone knew of the dreams, and knew that they were much more than mere dreams. He would awaken her, reassure her that she was asleep in her bed in her own chambers, and safe, and she would simply fall back to sleep. He knelt by her bed and shook her gently. "Masaki-chan, wake up. Can you hear me? It's only a dream. Are you awake now?" he yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Isshin-sama?" she asked.

"Yes, Masaki-chan, it's me. Are you awake?"

"Isshin-sama. I dreamed about you."

"You did? How nice. Okay, go back to sleep now, and finish the dream."

"Isshin-sama, I want to tell you about the dream…"

"Certainly, Masaki-chan, we'll talk about it at breakfast in about oh, two hours, " he finished, peering at the window.

"Isshin-sama! Stay with me." She grasped his large hand and held it tight.

Isshin jerked his hand away as if it were being held over a flame. "It was only a dream, and you need to go back to sleep" he spoke gruffly.

Chastened somewhat, Masaki meekly nodded "Hai, Isshin-sama," and yawned. Soon her eyes drifted shut again. He pulled the covers up around her shoulders and hurried out of the room. The old servant assigned to the chambers walked up with a candle and a cup of water as he closed the door behind him and turned.

"The dreams again, Isshin-san?"

"Hai, Hanamaru-sama" he replied.

"Would you like a drink of water?"

"Thank you, Hanamaru-sama" he said, bowing slightly and walking back to his quarters carrying the cup. The dreams were troubling. He considered asking Hanamaru-sama to move into the chamber with Masaki until the remedy could be secured. Masaki was an innocent, and unaware of the impropriety of her request. It was worrisome. She was becoming a beautiful woman with warm brown eyes and golden hair. She was gentle and witty, and wise beyond her years. She seemed to know everything about people around her without having to ask. _Does she dream about everyone?_

_Masaki and the King_

"Masaki, come walk with me; I must attend a conference, and I want to ask you something."

"Hai, father. "

"Tell me Masaki, have you dreamed anything more about the western mines? "

"No, father. Not since the last time I told you about the shouting and the excitement."

"Good, good, then. Well, as always, don't mention it to anyone."

"Of course not, father. Who would I tell? You know there is no one here but the guards and the servants."

"Eh? Oh, of course, he gestured dismissively. He strode away in the direction of the great hall.

Masaki thought sadly. _There is never anyone here but the guards and the servants. I would never be able to talk to anyone at all, if I remain here. He means to keep me here forever, like my pets. _She passed a large mirror and stood looking at her reflection. Her golden hair fell in waves to her waist. _I am almost as old as the Masaki in my dream. I am almost old enough to run away. _

Each year, her most private dreams had become ever more vivid and frightening. She dreamed always of Isshin; his broad shoulders held back the palace guards and slashed past those who would prevent her escape. She loved those shoulders, the stubble of his beard, and the shock of black, thick hair that set off his blue eyes. She had seen him as he had not yet seen himself. He would fall in love with her, and become her staunchest ally, her dearest love, and the father of their children. How she loved him! How she longed for the day they would escape to the World of the Living. She had already seen what her father could not understand. In all her years, she had never seen her father look at a woman with anything other than formal dignity, or at most, a cold smile. He seemed not to care about anything but matters of supply and demand. He had more than he would ever need, but he did not seem to need her. He only needed her dreams. He would not have them much longer. She meant to leave the castle tonight under cover of darkness. She knew Isshin would pursue her and ultimately help her escape to the World of the Living, and remain with her there, with the help of a young, dark-skinned noblewoman and her lover, a blond shinigami who had fallen from the favor of Soul Society. Quite sure of the reality of her visions, Masaki hid in various rooms, progressively closer to the gate, until at last she exited in the guise of an old woman that sometimes worked in the gardens in grubby robes. Covering her golden hair as if to ward off the damp and chill of the early autumn air, Masaki slipped out unnoticed with the last of the workers. No one would miss her until after dinner, since her father seldom ate with her any longer. She spent most evenings alone, unless Isshin favored her with a game of chance between his rounds. When she reached the senkaimon to Soul Society, she slipped in the key her vision had revealed. It was exactly where she had envisioned it, and it worked perfectly. She arrived in Soul Society and began to walk to the sector which housed the secret training grounds of Yoruichi and Kisuke. She barely began her journey when she was confronted by the massive frame and forbidding countenance of Isshin Shiba.

"Masaki-san. Did you mean to leave me behind to face your father's wrath?"

She spoke quietly. "Why are you here, Isshin Shiba? Have you come to take me home?"

"You know well why I am here, Your Highness." His gaze was penetrating and his face impassive.

"I want to hear it from you."

"I am bound to you, to the end of my life. I will protect you, wherever you choose to go. I am yours as long as you command me. He drew his sword and handed it to her. He had just spoken the Oath of Fealty. She returned his sword.

"That is not what I asked you, Isshin, she whispered, drawing near, and searching his eyes. "What I ask is more than you have offered."

Isshin replace his sword, and knelt before her, kissing her hand. "I have nothing more to give you than myself, Princess."

Masaki bent and placed a hand on his head. "Then stand and kiss my lips, Isshin, and let us be gone. We will be happy together, you and I, but we must leave here now and find Lady Yoruichi."

Isshin looked up at her with such a smile of joy she felt her heart would burst at the sheer beauty of it. She kissed his lips gently, and he swept her up and shunpo'd toward the forest. As the stars flew by, they both laughed, and left the cares of the Royal Realm behind.

"Isshin, what are you carrying on your back?"

"It is your wedding robe, Masaki."

"Do you have the sight, Isshin?"

"I do not need the sight. I try to be prepared for whatever comes when it concerns you, Masaki. However, we may need your vision to help us evade the Guard," he said seriously.

And thus it came to be that Isshin and Masaki came to live in the World of the Living.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Bleach, the property of Tite Kubo

**Warning: Spoiler** through Bleach Manga Chapter 422

**If I Were the Rain – Redux**

_By Songsparrw1_

Chapter Ten: Catch Me if You Can

* * *

_Wedding Crashers_

Ichigo and Orihime stood outside the hall looking into the trees as if they held some clue as to the whereabouts and intention of the burly shinigami. Ichigo's jaw muscles worked, he scowled, and his fist clenched and unclenched at his side. He seemed to be waging an internal war; Orihime knew what it might be, and took his hand, rubbing the long fingers and intertwining them with hers. "Ichigo, I know you wish you could protect your father, but he would not want you to do that. I believe he is truly happy with your choices, and happy for _us._ He is very powerful, and very clever. He'll be fine, and he'll come back to us."

"Knowing that, and _feeling_ it are not the same thing. Something's not right. I don't understand what is going on."

"Perhaps I can help with that," a deep voice remarked.

"Captain Kyoraku?"

"At your service," he intoned, bowing slightly. His gigai was dressed in a dapper black tuxedo with a dark, richly patterned cummerbund. A matching scarf hung from his shoulders. First of all, may I congratulate you on your marriage? This must be the kimono…may I? he took her hand and turned her gently to view its entirety. It is very beautiful, Orihime-chan. I have always wanted to see it. And now that I have, I understand more of the story I need to tell you."

He shook Ichigo's hand, and pressed a kiss to Orihime's. She blushed and glanced at Ichigo, uncertain of how to react to this development. _Ichigo was right. Something is definitely wrong here._

"Let's just start from the beginning. How much do you know about the Spirit King?"

"Only that he lives in a separate dimension reserved for the Royal Family and the Royal Guard."

"That's right. Now, do you know who lives in the Palace with him?"

"No."

"Well, you see, the Court of the Spirit King is enormous. The king surrounds himself with powerful advisors with various talents and abilities. They are chosen from Soul Society's noble houses, mostly. They are adopted as wards of the king when they are children, and then educated to become advisors, courtesans, and sometimes, _consorts,"_ he paused and gave a meaningful glance.

"My cousin, Sakura, was chosen to be a consort. She was a prognosticator of the highest degree. She was taken from us when she was thirteen. She became the Spirit King's _bride_ at sixteen. She had one child, and died giving birth to her. Your mother, Ichigo, was that child. Masaki was the only daughter of my cousin Sakura, and the Spirit King, Seishima."

Ichigo's eyes widened in disbelief, but he was silent. Orihime placed her hand in his.

"The King depended heavily first, on Sakura, and later, on your_ mother,_ to advise him on various affairs of state, such as the exact location of resources in the mines. He divined loyalties, weather, births and deaths, and other things that would have otherwise been left entirely to chance. He kept those with the gift of _seeing _close by, but isolated from anyone who might take advantage of their knowledge. They were carefully guarded in the castle by the elite members of the Royal Guard.

Isshin Shiba was once a Squad Captain in the Guard. He was entrusted with the safety of the members of the Royal household. He would have come to know Masaki very well.

No one knows exactly why she ran away, or why she would have taken Isshin with her. Some believe they left together because they had fallen in love, and eloped. My aunt got several clandestine letters from Sakura before she died. From those letters we learned what kind of man the Spirit King was. We think Masaki left home because she was lonely and unhappy. We knew Isshin to be a man of honor. He would never have disgraced his clan by initiating a forbidden romance. Masaki probably fell in love with Isshin because he protected her, and helped her escape from the king. Seishima was furious when she left, and has been searching Soul Society for Masaki and Isshin ever since.

It's ironic that none of the royal prognosticators ever saw them in a vision. That should tell you something about where their loyalties lie."

"Thank you for telling me. I know Dad would have told me, if I had ever asked. I told him once that I would wait until he felt ready to tell me. That day never came, I guess. Although, I felt he had something more he wanted to tell us when he gave us the kimono that belonged to my mother," he looked at Orihime sadly.

He was quiet for a moment. "I only have one more question."

"Go ahead and ask. You want to know why Soul Society sent us here?"

"Exactly."

"We're here to assist Isshin. If he hadn't surfaced when he did, he would still be safely hidden as Isshin Kurosaki. He risked capture to defend Karakura Town from Aizen. Aizen knew who Isshin was, but he hated the king. Old Man Yama didn't send us, but neither did he forbid us. We came to help," he finished.

"Our question is, where has he gone?"

_Isshin_

The three shinigami shunpo'd across town so quickly there was nothing to be seen but a disturbance in the air currents that might have been wind shear. Finally they came to rest near the river, on a bridge at the edge of town. They tensed for an attack, but none came. Only the wind in the metal arches moved, and the water glittered in the setting sun.

"Looks like we lost 'em" drawled Kisuke.

"This time" inserted Yoruichi. "Where will you go?"

Isshin shrugged a broad shoulder. "Mountains, maybe."

"Won't you miss the Clinic?" asked Kisuke.

"Are you kiddin'?" he snorted. I've been wantin' to retire for the past five years! I wanna go fishin'. Besides, the kids are all grown up now, and -" he moved his hand as if to imitate a bird taking flight.

"Well then, if you're sure you won't change your mind…."

"I won't change my mind!"

"Well, you never _know_, " he handed him a card. "Your gigai will be shipped to this address. Here are your documents, and, here - take this phone," he said, fishing it out of his pockets. "_This_ one will work in the mountains. Lay low, for now, and let us check in with you in about a week."

"Thanks again – I owe you both!"

"Glad to do it, Isshin. Take care, pal," they clasped hands briefly, and Yoruichi kissed him on the lips. "We'll keep an eye on them for you, don't worry," she said as she hugged him one last time.

"Thanks! I'd appreciate that," he smiled. With that, he disappeared.

"Day-um, he's fast!"

"He'll need to be."

"Fast, _and_ lucky."

They looked at each other for a long moment. "_We_ were," he said.

"Yes, we were," she said as she leaned on his shoulder, and they watched the sun set.

_The Game's Afoot_

"Matsumoto.." Toshiro called to his fukutaicho.

Hai, taicho!" she responded, landing nearby on the rooftop.

The two shinigami paused briefly. "They're gone."

"Yes."

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight them. It's bad enough to interfere with an arrest," he said quietly, sitting down on the tiles of the roof.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about it," said a voice from behind the chimney.

"Ukitake-taicho!" they responded in unison.

They turned to see the white-haired elder captain leaning against the brick. "Shunsui went to talk to Ichigo; he should be back soon. I think we're done here, for now, and we can all go back to Soul Society."

"I hope so. Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san should be able to handle any interference, Toshiro said.

"Isshin-san knows their protocol so well it shouldn't be any problem for the three of them, " continued Ukitake. "Let's meet at the warehouse in what-say, thirty minutes? That should give Shunsui plenty of time to get back. In the meantime, let's continue the misdirection tactic. "

"Hai!"

The rooftop was empty.

_A Royal Wedding_

Ichigo and Orhime returned to the banquet and the dee-jay was setting up for the dance. Karin and Yuzu rushed up to him and pulled him into a corner. "Ichigo, where is Dad?" Karin's voice was flat and steady.

Ichigo ran his hand over his hair, and blew out a breath. "I don't know how to tell you this, Karin. He put his hands on his hips, staring down at the floor. "Dad is evading arrest."

"What?" Karin's eyes bulged, and Yuzu immediately began to cry.

"He did something illegal, a long time ago, before he married Mom. He deserted his squad, and now they want to arrest him. He has to hide now, Karin. If they find him, they might kill him. Well, technically, he's dead already, but they will lock him up and throw away the keys, " he muttered.

"I don't understand any of this," cried Yuzu. "I didn't even know he was in the military."

"No, Yuzu, not the military – he was Royal Guard. Do you know what that means?"

"He ran away with Mom and came to the World of the Living, " he added.

"Why did he do that? Couldn't he just have resigned his commission or something," she said, blowing her nose.

"Well, it's kind of complicated. Mom was the King's daughter. She ran away from home. Dad was the Royal Guard, in charge of the house, and he helped her escape, and left with her to protect her from the King. They fell in love, I guess, and decided to hide out in Karakura Town in gigais that Urahara gave them."

They stood looking at him like he had just announced he was a direct descendent of the emperor, living incognito as a commoner, which was actually true, after a manner of speaking.

They stared at each other, and then looked back at him. Karin spoke first. "Mom was a Princess of Soul Society, and Dad was a shinigami, she said slowly.

"That doesn't make any sense. How were we even born, then? Are we even human?" Yuzu began to cry again. "I knew it. I see dead people all the time. I just never said anything to anyone about it. Are we all dead, Ichigo?" Orihime put her arms around the both girls' shoulders, and spoke softly to Yuzu.

"That's a good question," Kisuke said smoothly, appearing from behind an ivy-swathed column. "Do you know the answer, Ichigo?"

Ichigo blinked and thought. "No, I don't," he said slowly. "Do you?" he asked hopefully.

Ironically, the dee-jay queued up "Thriller" and the floor filled with dancers imitating zombies. _Great_. Ichigo said to himself. _Our reception/reunion banquet is turning into a nightmare, Dad is on the lam, Yuzu is crying, and there is nothing I_ _can do_. Orihime looked at him with wide gray eyes, filled with concern.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Bleach, the property of Tite Kubo

**Warning: Spoiler** through Bleach Manga Chapter 422

**If I Were the Rain – Redux**

_By Songsparrw1_

Chapter Eleven: Father Knows Best

* * *

_Last Dance_

"As a matter of fact, I do," said Kisuke quizzically, 'But are you really sure you want to hear the answer? It might not be what you expect," He finished.

"Yuzu, you decide. I think your feelings about this are the most, um…" Ichigo struggled to express his sister's discomfort.

"Yuzu?" prompted Kisuke. He looked at her patiently.

"Oh sure, why not? This is only the most ridiculous evening of my life…can it get any worse?" she said as she dabbed her eyes and blew her nose on a tissue supplied by Orihime.

Kisuke leaned against the wall, and cleared his throat. "Well, of course a shinigami, commoner or royal, can't live in the World of the Living without a gigai, so I supplied Isshin and Masaki with gigais because I was asked to do it by an old friend," he cut his eyes towards Yoruichi.

Yoruichi smiled slightly, remembering. Isshin Shiba had entered the Royal Guard before she was born. The noble Shiba clan, ever a fount of flamboyant descendents, some of whom entered Seireitei and the discipline of the 13 Court Guard Squads, and some a more colorful existence, and a freer lifestyle, such as Ganju and Kukaku. She and Kukaku had been involved in various escapades over the years. Some were innocent, and some not so much. When Kukaku asked her to help Isshin flee the Royal Realm, she had been only too happy to comply. The level of risk was high enough to shift the balance of power in her favor. Her old friend owed _her_ a _lot_ of favors for a long time. The launch of Ichigo and company into Seireitei had mostly used up her markers, however.

"They came to the World of the Living and married. They chose prototypes that I had perfected that duplicated live birth. Unfortunately, in order to escape, Isshin invoked the Final Getsuga Tenshou. He essentially lost his shinigami status and lived as a normal mortal for years. He and Masaki wanted children, and the gigai produced them, but at that time we had no idea the reproduction would produce offspring that had reiatsu levels such as Ichigo manifested as a young man. Apparently it doesn't appear until puberty. The twins were a fluke. They aren't identical; the gigai simply produced two babies instead of one, each with half-levels of reiatsu, which is probably better, since trying to raise three children with the level of Ichigo's reiatsu would probably been a real challenge, even for Masaki and Isshin. Karin smiled wryly.

"In any event, no, you are not strictly human, but you are not fully shinigami either. You both show high levels of reiatsu, and can see spirits, which indicates that your awareness manifested after puberty, the same as Ichigo."

Karin said flatly "So what? I'm still me; I don't care if the stork brought me, or Mom won me at a raffle. She and Dad loved us. I _like_ that they ran away to be together, she said crossing her arms. "

"I don't know how I feel about it yet, " Yuzu added uncertainly.

"Well, I know one thing: Dad wouldn't want us to worry about him. I've seen him in action; he's a _tank_ in battle," added Ichigo.

"You've seen him fight? That's right – when you were gone, and then he was gone at the same time for a while. That was during the big war with the arrancar, wasn't it?" Yuzu asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I tried to tell you about it, but you didn't seem like you really wanted to know, so I just left it alone, " Karin explained.

"No, I didn't, Karin. I just wasn't ready for all that stuff yet. Not sure I am now, either. "

The three siblings stood thinking about their parents, and wondering what exactly they might be able to do to aid their father. Although he had often seemed irresponsible and wacky, or downright strange, they didn't like to think of him evading arrest by an unknown force.

"He'll be fine; I told him I'd check on him in a few days," Kisuke reassured. "Hey, aren't we supposed to be dancing, or eating cake?"

They returned to the hall in time for the final dance of the evening. It was time for Orhime to change into her travel ensemble.

_Orange Blossom Special_

Orhime laid the beautiful kimono to rest in the ornate chest. She smoothed its luxe folds and reflected on the fate of its former owner. Masake had loved a man, and forsaken all to join him, fleeing to a new world. Orhime loved Ichigo, and accepted whatever challenges they would face as a couple. It was disheartening to see Ichigo so torn over his own mortality; he couldn't do anything to help his father. She would have to find a way to ease his guilt. She had felt that pain many times herself, when her own abilities had proven to be mostly passive.

She packed the last of her bags and closed the door behind her. Tatsuki helped her carry them and told her not to worry. "I know it seems bad now, but it will get better once you're away from here, and alone together."

Orihime smiled brightly, and confided "I have no idea where we're going – Ichigo says it's a surprise."

"One of many surprises, I betcha!"

"Tatsuki!"

"Oh, I meant the _trip!_ What were _you_ thinking about?"

Orhime giggled "You don't want to know."

"Oh, I want to know, all right. When is it _my_ turn, is what _I _want to know."

Uryuu cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses behind Tatsuki.

"How long have you been there, Uryuu?" she asked, sotto voce.

"Long enough."

She blushed, and Orihime dissolved into laughter.

They pushed through the doors into the music and conversation of the hall, where the party was still in full swing, last dance notwithstanding.

Their friends were lined up at the exit, with bundles of birdseed ready to shower the couple. The girls held small boxes of cake "to dream on," and there were many ribald jokes circulating as the couple made their way out the door. Chad and Uryuu had rigged the getaway limo with streamers and funny signs. Orihime looked radiant and sexy in a fitted deep blue jacket and slacks suit with a leather sash. Ichigo was wearing a blue silk shirt, open at the collar, and tan slacks and sport coat. They looked happy and relaxed, despite the earlier tension. Amidst cheers and a shower of birdseed, the couple escaped to a new life.

As the door closed on the limo, the happy-tearful good-byes of his sisters ringing in their ears, the couple settled into each other's arms, kissing and sighing in absolute bliss.

"Happy, babe?" he asked between kisses, his deep brown eyes gleaming in the low light.

"Oh, yes! I _am. _Are you?"

He crushed her lips and held her face and neck in his hands, pulling away enough to look into her beautiful gray eyes. "I can't wait to show you just how happy I am," he said slyly.

The limo glided through the night, past city lights and shining rivers, until at last they reached the train station. A porter collected their luggage. Thanking the driver, Ichigo said, "Mrs. Kurosaki, kindly accompany me. We shall arrive at our destination in approximately three hours." They linked arms and strolled towards the platform, Orhime guessing at possible venues, and Ichigo eliminating each one. "Wrong!" he cried. Penalty! One kiss. He pursed his lips comically.

"Ichigo! People are looking at us!" she protested.

"What?" he looked innocently around.

People indeed were laughing at Ichigo's antics, and smiling indulgently at the couple. Orihime's corsage might as well have been a flashing sign that said "New bride!" They made a beautiful couple, their hair and their brilliant smiles like flame in the dark of night. They boarded the train and settled into their seats, laughing like children on a field trip. The scenery went by and they relaxed against each other, rocked by the train, and they murmured sweet words as they watched the hills and trees pass by under the moon.

Hours passed, and they dozed. Orihime dreamed of Ichigo. He stood before her and seemed to be waiting for her. She was running to him, and the harder she ran, the further away he seemed. Suddenly he reached out his arm and grabbed her firmly by the hand and she stumbled into his arms, and he held her tightly. She awakened to find him snoring gently above her ear.

She resettled into his arms, sighing peacefully. She had waited for this, for a very long time. It felt like heaven: surreal, and magical. She drifted back to a deep, dreamless sleep, as the train swayed gently.

"Orihime, we're here. Wake up!" Ichigo kissed her forehead.

"Oh! We're here?" she peered out the window through half-lidded eyes.

The nondescript station told no secrets. She stepped down onto the platform, and knew where they were at once. The soft, salt air caressed her face, and she shouted "The beach!"

"Yes, we have a room at the Ocean Princess," Ichigo smiled.

"Oh, Ichigo! Oh, I can't believe it! I've always wanted to come here with you." Her shining eyes said it all. He touched her lip with his thumb, and realized what she had just revealed about her private dreams.

"I guess we _both_ looked forward to this, then, he said. I always wanted to share it with _you_."

They boarded a shuttle for the hotel and deposited their luggage, and looked out the windows at the dark horizon. The moon was high, but the sea was hidden by banks of dunes. After a few minutes, the road passed through the flats and the ocean glittered under a few low clouds. The air smelled warm, soft and salty.

Arriving at the hotel, they walked through the stylish lobby to the desk. A bellhop took them up to the room high above, and they passed along silent, plush carpeted hallway to their room.

The door opened upon a beautifully appointed bedroom and sitting room, and the elegant drapes opened upon a generous balcony complete with a café table and chairs. A bottle of iced champagne sat in a stand, and flowers and fruit graced the table. Ichigo tipped the boy, who smiled and said "Thank _you_ sir!" as he closed the door behind him.

Ichigo turned away from the door. He had never looked more handsome. His hair was disheveled from sleeping on the train and had been combed by the ocean breezes. His silken blue shirt was rumpled, but there was a rakish air of ease that made him seem boyish and manly all at once. He looked at her with focused intent. The heat in his gaze threatened to undo her completely.

Suddenly, she remembered herself, and stammered "W-would you like to take a bath, Ichigo?" she turned to an intimate alcove that held a large marble tub. "I'll draw us a bath, then. We can have some champagne while it fills, ne?" She busied herself at the taps, and poured a measure of bath salts from her train case. Heavenly scented steam wafted from the tub as water burbled into the creamy stone. She lit the many candles all around the tub, and drew the basket holding the fluffy towels within reach.

"Orihime." He caught her wrist, and drew her gently to himself. Everything will be fine. Don't worry about _anything_," he said calmly, and kissed her deeply. Smirking, he swept her up and carried her out to the balcony, and sat down on a bench near the railing where they could see the ocean. He poured a glass of champagne and they sipped it, marveling at the quality.

"Mmmm. This is nice," she said from her perch on his lap, her arms encircling his neck, champagne balanced in one graceful hand.

"Which part?"

"All of it."

"I agree with you. But I think I like this part the best," he said as he kissed her again, tongue exploring her mouth gently. The breeze whispered around them, and the waves sighed against the sand, a gentle roar that lulled the senses. Two formerly lonely people celebrated the dawn in each other's arms, naked as the day they were born. All their secrets were laid bare, all their insecurities and shyness burned away by flames of abandon only known by the truly loved.

As the sun rose, sea birds ran along the beach, chasing after waves for tidbits in the sand. The waves sighed and swept the sands, leaving bits of foam and tiny crabs and clams that burrowed out of sight. They walked hand in hand, sharing bits of seashells, the wind carrying away their brief words. Gulls cried their melancholy laugh in the endless sky.

Breakfast was a lazy affair followed by more lovemaking and another bath, and then a nap. Two days passed, in the warm sun and pale sands.

"Wife," began Ichigo, sitting at breakfast the third day.

"Yes, my darling?"

"We must pack."

"Are we leaving?" She asked sadly.

"For the mountains."

"Oh, Ichigo!" she jumped up and hugged and kissed him fiercely all over, nearly upsetting his coffee.

"Whoa, I should surprise you more often" he smirked.

She clapped her hands and finished the last bite of her breakfast, draining her juice. "I'm going to go pack!"

Ichigo chuckled into his mug. "I'll help you" he said smiling, setting down the empty coffee and rising from the café table.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Bleach, the property of Tite Kubo

**Warning: Spoiler** through Bleach Manga Chapter 422

**If I Were the Rain – Redux**

_By Songsparrw1_

Chapter Twelve: Karakura

* * *

_After Party_

Tatsuki waved good-bye, and Uruyuu and Chad stood on either side of her. Yuzu and Karin cried on each other's shoulders, overcome by emotion. "I wish Dad were here," Yuzu sniffed, "making inappropriate jokes about the likelihood of grandchildren."

Chad spoke to Tatsuki. "Do we need to clean up?"

"No, I hired a crew of teenagers to do it for us. _We_ are going to breakfast. That is, if you all agree to go."

"Oh Yay! I'm starved," said Yuzu, temporarily forgetting her angst. "I seldom get to go to breakfast out. What a treat!"

Keigo and Mizuiro and their respective girlfriends chimed in, and soon the group was seated in various cars, slipping off elegant shoes and trading stories about their friends. Tatsuki and Uryuu sat in silence. "A lot to take in, isn't it?" asked Uryuu.

"No, I knew this day was coming – but I never expected to see Kurosaki sama pursued by armed soul reapers from - the Royal Guard?"

"I was surprised to find hat he's successfully evaded them for such a long time," said Uryuu bitterly. Soul Society has ways of finding those they mean to capture." His expression was dark.

Tatsuki took his hand. He turned to her, and pulled her suddenly into his arms. He kissed her passionately, and said, "I love you."

"I love _you, Quincy Archer."_

"The wedding was beautiful, wasn't it?" he said.

"Ichigo seemed happy, for once."

"Agreed. Orihime, too."

The car pulled up to a popular all-night spot, and they trickled out slowly, stretching and gathering themselves for the extended evening. Tatsuki and Uryuu strolled in, arm-in-arm, relaxed and happy to be together. The group collected around a large booth, and they all slid around the table together, laughing at the awkwardness of having to slide seat-first around the crescent- shaped table. Finally, each settled with a menu, and each silently pondered the extensive and colorful menu, while J-pop tunes rocked the dining area.

"I know what I want," asserted Tatsuki, abruptly closing her menu and flopping it on the table first.

"Me too, " followed Chad.

"I can't decide between the pancakes and the French toast," said Mizuiro's date.

"Get the pancakes and I'll get French toast, and we'll share" he said.

"Oh good idea, " she smiled winningly and ogled him from behind her menu.

The others debated omelets, biscuits, bacon, sausage, soup, and various other items, and coffee and juices were ordered.

'Wow, I can't believe we have to go home tomorrow" said Yuzu. "We haven't heard anything from Dad. How can we just…leave? " she whispered to Chad and Karin.

"Your father will be fine," said Chad. "You shouldn't worry about him. He is stronger than you know. Kisuke will keep us in touch. "

Karin put her arm around Yuzu, and said "Dad is much stronger than we ever imagined, according to Urahara-san. Dad, Ichigo and Urahara-san determined the outcome at the final battle. Urahara-san said Soul Society was indebted to them for their assistance. That is why they came to the wedding, Urahara-san warned them that the Guard might come for Dad. The box has the Royal crest on the lid, and he saw it when Orhime was transferring her things to the hall. Apparently, the Spirit King's spies have been watching for Mom's kimono to surface. There are still enough people with the gift of 'sight' to leak information about him. He thinks someone must have foreseen Dad giving the kimono to Orihime at the clinic in Karakura. If one of them should inadvertently reveal his exact location …" she trailed off.

"Kurosaki-san has nakama." said Uryuu quietly. "We will all assist him."

"Thank you," the sisters said. They smiled sadly at each other. Tatsuki squeezed Uryuu's hand, and smiled at him.

The group ate, and enjoyed long quiet conversations, updated each other's cellphones, exchanged e-mail addresses, and promised to get in touch more often. At length, they drifted out to their cars and departed for home and hotel, for a nap before traveling. It had been an eventful reunion, one that started off with a hijacking, and ended with a wedding and the unfolding of a very old, and very long, story.

That story continued to unfold in a mountain resort only two days later.

_The Onsen_

Ichigo and Orihime took one last walk on the beach before leaving for the train. The sky and the sea met and ran together in a misty line, blurred by silvery lavender clouds and a sunrise-stained glade. The waves washed away their footprints and the hearts and names they wrote in the sand, but the memories they took away from the seaside would be enough to last five lifetimes. Riding the shuttle away from the sea, they looked back at the water one last time, and smiled at each other, knowing they would never forget these halcyon days, or this special place.

They boarded the train and Ichigo and his bride sat looking out the window at the changing trees, horizon, and skies. They passed through fields and villages, and came at last to a vast forest. The train wound round a twisted trail to the mountain lakeside village to an ancient inn that was their destination.

The beautiful inn was not as crowded as the beach hotel, but it was populated by various travelers, including some couples on honeymoon such as themselves. They took pictures of the trees and the skyline, the imposing peaks, and the beautiful springs and lake. Everywhere there were birds, small animals, and souvenir stands. They selected some postcards and wrote them out to their friends.

"Thinking of Karin and Yuzu?" she asked, noticing his pensive expression.

"Yes, I've been meaning to call them. I've been putting it off."

He suddenly raked his hair back with his fingers, and shook his head, as if trying to clear away a troubling thought.

"Ichigo, even if you still had your powers, what exactly would you being doing right now? I'm sure your father doesn't expect you to try to do anything. Don't you think he's better off, just doing what he is doing?"

"He sighed, "I know. I'm sorry, Orihime. I don't mean to drag you into this."

"Don't say that, Ichigo. You know I don't feel _that way_ about it. If something worries you, I want to know about it. You've always helped me."

He suddenly put his arm around her waist and hugged her close, putting his chin on the top of her head. "You _do_ help me. Just knowing that you love me and want to be with me is all I need."

She twisted around to see his face, and he smiled his crooked smile down at her. Satisfied that he was telling her what was in his heart, she put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, breathing in his warm, familiar smell. She had waited a lifetime to have someone to love only her, and to need_ her._ To know she was wanted that way, and by someone she truly loved, was more wonderful than anything she'd ever known. She finally had a sense that she was _home_, in the truest sense. The ghosts of her past life were fading away, and she had closure at last. Her thoughts were no longer filled with daydreams and hopeful wishes, but actions to take and plans involving her new family and old friends, re-affirmed.

After mailing their sizeable stack of cards, they walked along the row of shops to the inn, and Ichigo rented a motorbike to go exploring. They also bought a couple of bento and bottles of water in a tiny cooler. The bike was noisy and she was unnerved at first. She clung to his back as he took off up the side of the mountain, trying not to look down at the sheer drop. They were laughing so hard they were breathless. The view was fantastic, and the air was fresh. It was a perfect, clear day, and the sun was high in the sky. They drove for miles, with the wind blowing through their hair. Eventually they came upon a small nature trail featured on a map that looked like a good spot for a picnic. Ichigo coasted to a stop under a large tree. They sat down on a convenient rock and balanced their lunches nearby. Opening a water bottle, Ichigo drank and handed it to Orihime. "Drink?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

A figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Dad?" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Well, how are our newlyweds doing? Come and give me a hug!" his arms stretched wide, and he looked like an enormous bear, if bears could grin.

"Kurosaki-san!" Orihime cried, jumping up immediately and hugging his massive chest.

"It's DAD to you, my beauty, and soon, I want it to be _Grandpa_, OK?" he winked down at her, and squeezed her tightly in his arms, saying in a weird baby-like voice "Awww, it's so good to see you two together! He released Orihime, stepped back, and said seriously, "I'm sorry I didn't get to see you two off."

"-but how did-?" Ichigo choked out.

"Kisuke."

"Of course Kisuke, I should have known." Ichigo mumbled. Isshin slapped him on the back, and Ichigo winced at the sting. You look great, son! Got a little tan, did you?" He smiled broadly. I heard you went to the beach! Your mother always loved it, you know. The seaside was her favorite vacation spot. "

"Dad, where are you –"

"Oh, I have _means_, boy. This suits me just fine. I get to fish _all_ I want. Always meant to live out in the sticks someday. Now I have an excuse to do it. Might be kinda hard for you to find me, though. Kisuke can get me anytime; just call him up," he whacked Ichigo on the back and rested his hand on his neck.

"Well, gotta go, kids." He shook Ichigo's shoulder and clasped each of them briefly in an embrace. You two have a good time. Take lots of pictures." He winked again, rose and strode into the trees, disappearing as suddenly as he had appeared.

"What just happened?" asked Ichigo looking at Orhime with a quizzical grin.

"Your father….!" she giggled and shook her head. She studied his face. Oddly, he seemed reassured by this bizarre visit. Isshin would be fine, it seemed. They returned to their lunches, and ate and talked about ordinary things. It felt good to finally relax. They had both been worried about Isshin.

Climbing back on the bike, they took off again, and this time, taking off felt exhilarating. They sped past beautiful trees and shrines, and thoroughly enjoyed the day. Many pictures later, they pulled into the street that led to the Inn. They returned the bike, and then walked back to the Inn for dinner.

Back in the room, they shared a supper of their favorite traditional foods, and a small bottle of warm sake. Orihime giggled after two cups of sake, and they passed an hour sharing stories about their lives since they had parted ways. They had a lot to talk about, and many questions about the missing years.

After dinner they went to relax in the baths. The moon shone over them, and the stars sparkled in an indigo sky. Ichigo stared at his wife in disbelief. _Had she always been this_ _beautiful? _he asked himself. Her hair deepened in the water, and it trailed down her back like a mermaid, fanning out on the water. Her flawless, faintly pinked skin was like a smooth, unblemished peach. The steaming waters were hot and made their voices sound close and strange in the dark. It was a languid, sensual end to a bright, perfect day. They wrapped in fluffy towels and robes and stole back to the privacy of their room.

They threw off their robes and curled up together on the mat under the covers. Their awkwardness past, they explored each other, with pruney fingers. Whispering together in the dark, they shared even more secret pleasures, each learning to trust in the other's unconditional acceptance and love. She adored his broad chest with all its scars; he loved her perfect breasts and tiny waist. She had felt self-conscious about her body, but Ichigo made her feel beautiful and exotic. His voice was like magic in the dark. When he spoke, she became liquid and pliable. They slept tangled together in a pile under the covers. Neither could remember life before, without the other; it felt so natural to be together this way. In the morning she woke before him and watched him sleep. He seemed to be smiling slightly, face relaxed; the famous scowl was nowhere to be seen. He looked angelic, possessed of an inner light that infused the warm tones of his hair and face.

"I see you watching me," he growled. "I need coffee," he said, rubbing his eyes gently with his long tapered fingers.

"I'll get you some. Too much sake?"

"Yes. I never drink when I have duty, so of course I have the mother of all headaches this morning."

She laughed, and gathering her silken hair to one side of her neck, rolled onto her knees. He watched her cover herself with a robe, and his breath hitched. She was like sculpture: no flaws, perfectly formed, exquisitely proportioned. He smiled at her and caught her wrist with a quick move at the last moment: "Thanks, babe," he smiled from the blankets. His eyes glowed in the morning light.

He rose and went to brush his teeth. Looking in the mirror at himself, he thought he looked better, somehow. Less stressed, perhaps. He smiled to himself. _I can't believe she came back to me, that she still loves me, and now we're married._ He ran his fingers through his hair and returned to their room, whistling. Headache forgotten, he planned to ensure his second chance didn't go to waste.

Orihime had returned, smiling, with two steaming mugs of coffee. He took both from her, and then proceeded to thank her without using any words. She smiled mischievously and said "You make a quick recovery, Dr. Kurosaki."

Hours later, they emerged into the sunlight for another day trip. "Think we'll run into the old man again?" he asked.

"Maybe!" she chirped.

They visited a temple and said prayers for all their loved ones, and enjoyed the peace of the woods. They spent the day taking pictures of each other together and alone, walking to all the beautiful or interesting spots they had passed the day before. They ate rare and savory tidbits from tiny restaurants that the locals favored, shopped for unusual souvenirs, and laughed until their sides hurt at the predicaments that often afflict tourists. Their servers smiled indulgently at them and always gave them little extras. It was as if they could sense how hungry the couple had been to enjoy life together, and wanted to extend their blessings. One restaurant returned their money inside the leftover bag, with a note on a napkin that simply said, "Live Long and Prosper – Peace Out!" Their owner/server, a middle-aged man with a long pony tail bound with a leather thong, had taken their picture next to a particularly beautiful shrine in the window of the tiny café.

Everywhere they went, they talked constantly, about everything, from music to death. That night, they celebrated the one last night alone together before leaving for home, to return to family, friends and work. They ate, walked along the lane under the trees on last time in the moonlight and enjoyed the steaming warmth of the onsen. They exchanged secret glances as they stole quietly to their room, anticipating the joys that lay within. Afterwards, they lay spooned together on the mat, drowsing in and out of a delicious half-sleep.

"Ichigo, I love you."

"Mmm, me too."

"Thank you for planning such a wonderful trip. I'll never forget how beautiful everything was, and how much fun we've had."

"I had help. The guys did all the legwork."

"We owe them, don't we?"

"Biiiiig."

"I think we'll get a chance to repay them pretty soon."

"Mmmm?"

"Tatsuki and Uryuu looked pretty happy together, don't you think?"

"Uh-huh."

A moment passed.

"Did you just say what I thought you said? Is Uryuu about to propose to Tatsuki?"

"Oh, yeah. Any time now, I think."

"Sweet. Another wedding. Tell them to get Nobu to cater it."

"Yeah!"

With that happy thought they drifted off to sleep, and dreamed of toasting their friends' marriage; of Isshin, and of Masaki. Ichigo dreamed of the hospital. He dreamed Orihime brought him bento and ate it with him in the park, dressed in demure pink satin lingerie, while Isshin threw down comments in questionable taste from a tree branch. Orihime dreamed of Lady Liberty, glowing in the night sky, blowing kisses to her plane and waving her torch, shouting Good Luck! Come back and visit someday! We'll miss you!"

_Home Again_

They boarded the train and rode back to Karakura with mixed feelings. It was the end of their honeymoon, but the beginning of a brand-new life for the two of them. Ichigo would be packing up and moving back to the clinic, but it would be their first home together. His bachelor days were over. He couldn't help but smile to think of coming home to his beautiful wife every evening.

Orihime had a little more to consider. She would contact her friends in America and dispose of her belongings and apartment. She had hoped it would work out that way, and had taken care of some of the arrangements in anticipation of just such an event. She would send for the most significant items only, which had been sorted and listed and set aside. Her luggage had thankfully appeared before the wedding, but she wanted the rest of her clothes and pictures. She always brought Sora with her, of course. He would be happy to know that she was happy at last.

They talked about some minor changes to the apartment, and made plans to stock the refrigerator and cupboards with their favorites, making a grocery list. Orihime couldn't help but smile at her delight in such a mundane chore. They would need a bigger container of laundry detergent, and fruit, milk, and eggs. They both liked chocolate, coffee, and flavored creamer. Yuzu had presented her with a hand-written cookbook of Ichigo's favorites. She was grateful for it and had brought it along to read on the train. You like bread with bean paste, Ichigo? I never knew that."

"Yeah" he grinned. I developed a taste for it awhile back. It made me feel closer to you when I ate it. I remembered watching you eat it at lunch on the roof."

"Really? You did?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Of course, Orihime. I missed you." He stared at her with serious eyes.

"But why did you never call me?"

"I had no reason to ask you to come back, and nothing to offer you in the US, so I just, didn't call," he shrugged, looking out the window, unable to meet her frank gaze.

"Didn't you know? _You_ were always _more_ than enough, Ichigo, " she said, taking his chin and forcing him to look at her.

"I guess we'll see," he said wryly.

"Oh, I know what _I _want – and I have it now! I've already made arrangements to lease my apartment, and all my things are practically packed, " she asserted, as she wound her arms around his waist and squeezed.

He considered the implications of this last. She squeezed him so firmly, and spoke with such conviction and enthusiasm, his momentary anxiety popped like a black balloon.

He chuckled, and said "Well, I guess I underestimated you considerably, Mrs. Kurosaki. You did seem to have a pretty good handle on all those wedding arrangements. Was this something you had thought about before?"

"Yes, I did! I had _years _to put it all together. You made me wait so long, I even found my favorite dress and bought it. Do you know how rarely a specific designer's dress becomes available at a sample sale? I watched that shops for years. They all knew me. I would phone or e-mail, checking in every week," she laughed at his puzzled frown.

"Well, then, I'm just glad that you did it. You looked incredible, and the wedding was –well, it was just, _unbelievable_. I didn't deserve any of it. I don't deserve _you_." He took her hand and squeezed it against his heart.

"I was a jerk to just let you go like that, without telling you how I felt, or even saying good-bye. Thank you for not giving up on me, Orihime."

"I could never just give up on you, Ichigo. I've always loved you, and I always will. " They leaned together on the seat, holding hands, thinking of many things. They murmured about the passing sights, dozed, and passed the peaceful hours dreaming of the things they would do together.

Before long, the train drew into the station, and they stepped onto the platform in Karakura. Tatsuki and Uryuu waved at them, laughing, and took their bags to the car.

"Well, don't you two look happy!" You must have had a wonderful trip," Tatsuki quipped.

"It was perfect. Thank you Uryuu, for helping Ichigo. I couldn't have asked for a better honeymoon."

"You're quite welcome. I'm sure Kurosaki would do the same for me?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

Orihime and Tatsuki exchanged a significant flash of smiles.

"Of course I will. Just let me know, Uryuu…" he finished with a long stare, reading his friend's eyes behind the glasses.

"Oh, I will, when the time comes." He finished, looking at Tatsuki, who was suddenly overtaken by a fit of coughing. Orihime pounded her back in concern.

Tatsuki was indeed hiding a snicker behind her hand. The cough was a cover for a nervous laugh. Orhime saw her friend's smile as she bent in the mock cough, and winked at her. She caught Ichigo's puzzled face and smiled at him. The four made their way to the car. They talked mostly about the trip, but Tatsuki filled in details from the last event of the class reunion.

I hope you're hungry, she said. We have hotpot waiting for us.

"Yay! That will be great, thanks Tatsuki!"

"Smells wonderful, thanks, you two! " said Ichigo, slapping Uryuu on the back, as they entered the apartment.

Hours later, after conversation, good food, and music, Ichigo said, "Wife, we must away."

"Indeed, milord. The hour groweth late," Orihime curtsied and gathered up her purse.

"Thy chariot awaits, milord, milady," said Uryuu bowing and doffing an imaginary hat.

"Methinks thee hast all lost thy wits," said Tatsuki. "Nevertheless, get thee home, whilst I remain in my nunnery."

"Nay nay, fair one; I shall deliver thee from thy lonely fate; for I am not on duty this night, and I shall tarry with thee anon," he said as he waggled his eyebrows on the last word.

The three piled into the car while Tatsuki washed up the few dishes, and giggled helplessly as Uryuu whispered in her ear.

"Okay, Uryuu, you're up, " said Ichigo as Uryuu took the wheel.

"I'm on it," he replied smoothly. I'm waiting for the _opportune moment_, as they say. I think it might be this weekend."

"Really? Orihime breathed excitedly. Does she have any idea? Oh, this is too perfect! I'm going to cry…"she fanned her eyes with one hand.

"Well, I have been dropping hints, here and there, planting ideas, when the subject arose, and it arose plenty, thanks to your wedding. "

"Well, I for one, can highly recommend it." Ichigo drawled, with a smirk.

Uryuu snorted, "Sure you can, with your- what is it now? three,- no _five!,_ whole days of experience as a married man?"

"Hey, that's five days ahead of _you_, pal."

"Well, I accept your professional recommendation, doctor. I plan to implement the course of treatment forthwith."

Orihime could hardly sit still in the car, wanting to tear open the door and run all the back to her friend's apartment, so they could discuss the latest developments. She settled for surreptitiously texting OMG OMG to Tatsuki, whose reply was MY TURN SOON I THINK BUT NO RING YET

When they arrived at the clinic, the lights were on, and there was a beautiful gift basket by the door. The neighbors came out and hugged them both, and expressed their joy at the return of the auburn-haired child they remembered. They inquired about Isshin, and Ichigo said simply "He's taking a sabbatical; he needed a long vacation. He's earned it." Accepting this, the neighbors smiled and agreed with him.

Ichigo swept Orihime up and carried her into the entryway, and set her down in her new home. "Welcome, wife!" he said, kissing her full on the lips with a loud smack. The house smelled of fresh air which poured in from the open windows. There was a faint scent of cleaning products, and some of the rooms smelled like fresh paint. Noticeably missing was the life-sized poster of Masaki, and the shrine next to it. The wall was bare, and Ichigo felt a tug at his heart at seeing it so.

Looking for cold water bottles, they found fresh goods in the refrigerator, and the hallway that led to Isshin's bedroom was lined with red rose petals. Candles shimmered on every surface in the room, which had been completely emptied of personal effects, except for the bed and dresser. The bath was spotless, and a bouquet of fresh lilies stood on the vast dresser, whose drawers had been emptied and lined with fresh paper. The closet was empty. Ichigo had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach; it was as if his father had gone for good, leaving no trace of his existence. As much as he had fought with the old man, he hadn't wanted him to disappear from his life so completely.

Sensing his distress Orihime put a hand on his shoulder, and said "Hey! Remember how easily he found us in the forest? He's probably watching us through binoculars right now. Let's give him a show, shall we?" she said, as she began to unbutton his shirt.

He stood a moment longer, and a small smile played on his lips. "You know just how to play me, don't you, babe? Five whole days, and she knows what I'm thinking already,"

he muttered, rolling his eyes. He kissed her, and they forgot about the rest of the world for a time.

They sat on the bed together, and Ichigo said, "What the hell? This is a new mattress! These sheets are new, too, I can tell. He looked at Orihime in wonder. They sat together, speechless, looking at the room, and wondering about the man that once slept there, not so long ago. Before long, they lay in each other's arms, while the radio alarm clock ticked away the moments of their first night together in their new home.

Nearby, the moon outlined the silhouette of a man and his friend as they stood on the crest of a rooftop and watched the lights go out in the clinic. They smiled at each other.

"You did good. They're going to be great together. Now, get going, before Zennosuke makes his rounds. He's harmless, but I'd rather not have to clean up after him."

"Thanks, Kisuke, give Yoruichi my love, and tell Tessai I appreciate everything he's done, too. "

"No problem, Isshin. Think of it as a down payment on what we owe you."

Isshin saluted and disappeared into the night. Kisuke drawled "What a show off. His speed is ridiculous! He makes you look absolutely pokey." A cat rubbed against his legs. "Will he return, Kisuke?" asked the cat.

"No, he won't be back. He disposed of most of his things, tied up all the loose ends of his business, and left for good this time. Ichigo and Orihime will be moving into the clinic now. "

"Don't you just love happy endings? Yet another couple escapes the grip of Soul Society in the quest for Twue Wuv," he joked. He parried a lightning-fast swiping blow from the cat's paw. "Ow! It was a _joke_, okay?" he protested. Yellow-green eyes glared back at him, and the claws that might have hurt badly retracted in the paw that raked his arm. He gave the cat a conciliatory scratch behind the ears. "I get your point. I do remember how long it took us to get settled once we fled to the world of the living, and you're right, it wasn't funny, at the time." The cat stretched out languidly on his lap, and allowed him to scratch her belly.


End file.
